Fairy Tales
by Wynter Dark
Summary: EM PROCESSO DE REFORMULAÇÃO - U.A Lily é apenas uma adolescente cheia de sonhos, entusiasmada com o início de seu próprio Conto de Fadas...mas será que ela vai conseguir escrever o seu “felizes para todo o sempre”?
1. Thriller

**FairyTales**

**Resumo:.U.A.: **Lily é apenas uma adolescente cheia de sonhos, entusiasmada com o início de seu próprio Conto de Fadas...mas será que ela vai conseguir escrever o seu "felizes para todos o sempre"?

TRAILLER

**Quando se tem 17 anos,**

**Tudo o que se deseja, é um Príncipe Encantado... **   
" – Eu te amo, Lils...- eu ergui os olhos e senti todo o meu corpo tremer perante aquela revelação.Ele, lógico, já tinha me dito a mesma frase um milhão de vezes mas, não sei porque, algo nela, daquela vez, soou diferente. Verdadeiro. 

James nunca tinha ficado tão sério na minha frente, mesmo me encarando ansiosamente, era estranho que não houvesse soltado nenhuma piadinha sem graça, ou ainda algum elogio 'inocente'...não, nada. Ele apenas me observava, sério, compenetrado, como se estudasse cada movimento meu muito atenciosamente.(...)

Naquele momento, eu me senti forte, como se nada no mundo pudesse me atingir, pois James estaria ao meu lado. Eu não seria mais sozinha.(..)

Eu o amava perdidamente, e a muito ele já era o meu Príncipe Encantado."

**...Mas quando...**

**...Mentiras...**

**... Traições...**

**...e Desilusões..**

**...Estão no caminho...**

"- Tu acreditas em Contos de Fadas, pequena Evans?- a voz fria e cortante dele penetrou nos meus ouvidos de modo cruel, rasgando mais ainda meus sonhos com pequenas doses de realidade.

'- Sim!- eu disse firme, minha voz saindo audaciosa demais para os tímpanos sensíveis do local.- Por que perguntas? Não tens nada a ver com minha vida!

'_- Por que Contos de Fadas- seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso cruel- nunca se tornam realidade..."_

**...Estrelando:**

**Lily Evans**

**E**

**James Potter**

**- FairyTales-**

_**E você? Acredita em Contos de Fadas?**_

Estréia: 12/01/06 

**N/A.: **/Huyu pensando o que dizer/: Ahrg..Humn.. Oi.XD

Gente, essa é a minha primeira fic postada... Eu sempre escrevi, e tudo, mas sempre tive medo de postar e sei lá, receber um " Avada Kedavra"... Bem, deixa eu me apresentar. Pra todos os efeitos, sou a Senhorita Huyu. Miss Huyu. Olá a todos.

Okay, dã. Bom, vou falar da fic.

De verdade? Eu só tô postando ela por duas pessoinhas a quem eu dedico essa fic. Uma delas é a Anna, minha miga que me ajudou muito, e a outra é a maluca da criatura que vocês conhecem como Lílian Evans Higurashi. Pois é.

A Lilly literalmente me falou- Ou você posta essa, ou morre. Tá, ela disse em sentido figurado, mas as vezes, a Lilly dá medo. XD

Bem, me diga o que você acha tá? É importante pra mim...

Ahn, se vocês não gostarem da fic, me avisem...XD Aí eu provo pra Lilly que quem tem que postar fics é ela, porque eu não levo o mínimo jeito pra escrever, apesar dela achar o contrário. Se vocês concordarem com a Lilly- o que eu acho imensamente difícil, mas, enfim- eu juro que dou uma festa! Ahn, e arrumo alguma coisa pra vocês também. Desculpa a nota deprimente, e se durante essa fic, vocês quiserem me matar, relaxem é normal. XD

**BOM NATAL E UM EXCELENTE 2007 A TODOS!"**

Até o Próximo Capítulo de FairyTales- que é o Prólogo- e que se vocês comentarem bastante pode vir antes da data prevista pra estréia.

Beijos,

**Miss Huyu.**


	2. Prólogo

**Author's Note:** Hey, Everybody.

Eu gostaria de dedicar essa capítulo a todos que comentaram ( nomes lá embaixo), mas em especial a **Vampira Black**.

Obrigada pelo mail, e pelo coment! Tipo, são pessoas como você que me fizeram postar essa fic, então, muito obrigada!

Eu juro que eu nunca fiquei tão feliz na minha vida quanto quando eu vi os coments que vocês todos deixaram!

**THANKS FOLKS!**

Bom, agora vamos lá. Ao prólogo.

Prólogo

_(Quando a última folha cair...)_

_Londres, 31 de Outubro de 1981._

Londres estava seca, naquele ano. Era realmente muito estranho que já estivessem no meio do outono e não houvesse pingado uma única gota de água desde então.

O céu cinzento dava a cidade tons de lamuriosa dor, que estava estampada no rosto de homens e mulheres, adultos e

crianças, que se vestiam de modo excêntrico pelos becos londrinos.

Os bruxos constituíam uma considerável parcela de sua população, e o motivo de tanta tristeza e desânimo para eles era bem óbvio: a guerra contra aquele que se auto-nomeava Lord das Trevas estava dando-lhes uma frustração e decepção a muito não vista.

Era impossível não se lembrar da cara confiante de todos eles quanto tudo aquilo começara. Aparentemente, nenhum bruxo, por mais humilde ou esclarecido que esse seja, tinha levado a sério Voldemort logo no início. Ahn, não. Para todos, ele era apenas mais um idiota com princípios racistas. Nada que um ou dois aurores do ministério não resolvesse.

Mas o que começou a apavorar a todos, é que Voldemort foi tomando pouco-a-pouco a paz cotidiana. Em apenas três meses, ele já tinha conseguido um número razoável de seguidores, cujo nome começara a ser temido: os tais Comensais da Morte.

Em pouco mais de um ano, gigantes, e outros seres mágicos também já estavam ao seu lado. E, depois de milhões de assassinatos bruxos ( e trouxas, mas quem se importa com eles, não é verdade? Aparentemente, não o Profeta Diário. Nem o Ministério.), ataques a lugares públicos, a moradias, enfim; o Ministro finalmente achou que deveria declarar 'guerra' a Voldemort e todos os seus partidários.

Paralelamente a toda confusão no mundo bruxo, haviam os trouxas que percebiam que algo estranho estava acontecendo, apesar de não conseguirem entender o quê. O Ministério perdia mais da metade de seu tempo apagando memórias, tentando tirar os traumas daqueles trouxas que foram torturados, encaminhando para o St. Mungus um ou outro caso realmente mais grave. Isso, é claro, além de inventar histórias realmente cabeludas para os mortos, e enfeitiçar as famílias para que acreditassem piamente em tudo o que lhes fosse dito- porque _sinceramente_, era preciso.

O vento era forte e contínuo, dava a impressão de que uma tempestade furiosa logo viria, mesmo que isso tivesse ocorrido desde o início do outono, e nem uma única gota de água tivesse pingado do céu.

Uma velha casa cor de madeira erguia-se ao longe. Parecia ser aconchegante, e se ele ainda se recordava bem da última vez que a vira, ainda o era.

Era uma mulher alta, de uns vinte e poucos anos, que trajava um comprido vestido negro, óculos escuros e um chapéu que coobria seus cabelos. Estava se aproximando da casa sem pressa, tortuosamente, como se não gostasse do que poderia acontecer lá .

Trazia consigo uma grande bolsa tira-colo, e em seus braços um pequeno embrulhinho verde-claro que permanescia imóvel. Ergueu os olhos lentamente e sorriu ao se deparar com aquela visão, sua velha conhecida.

O Grande Carvalho continuava imponentemente erguido em frente a casa, e não dava nenhum sinal de se entregar a triste submissão do outono.

Ela não gostava de admitir, mas aquele lugar não era mais o mesmo. As flores que ali haviam, muitas plantadas por ela mesma, agora já estavam morrendo por falta de cuidado. Anteriormente, muitas petúnias, margaridas, e alguns crisântemos, lírios e cravos abrilhantavam aquele jardim, com vida, beleza e perfume. Mas nada permanescia igual, com o passar dos anos, ela devia saber, pensou ao passo que se aproximava sorrateiramente da soleira da porta, largando-se no chão, parecendo realmente exausta.

Quase que de imediato, lançou a bolsa num canto, e aconchegou melhor o pequeno embrulho de cobertas em seus braços, enquanto um vento frio soprava maldosamente. Suspirou, a mulher ainda não conseguia entender como as coisas haviam chegado àquele ponto.

Ela nunca fôra de fácil compreensão; desde a época de adolescência fôra conhecida por sua firmeza de cárater, por sua teimosia, e por sua força de vontade em lutar por aquilo que acreditava ser certo.

Por algum motivo, que ela nunca quis entender de verdade, algo havia mudado desde então.

Quem era ela para tentar se enganar?

_Muita _coisa havia mudado desde que tinha dezessete anos...

Já não era mais tão teimosa, e nem mesmo tinha certeza se estava pronta para fazer o que tinha de fazer. O desespero agora era sua única certeza, sua única chance. Precisava conseguir...Precisava viver! Não por ela, não, nunca por ela. Mas se ela não conseguisse...

Seus olhos, estavam opacos e cheios de lágrimas; na verdade, havia muito tempo que sua íris já não era a mesma, assim como seu rosto e seus cabelos. Era como se todo o seu organismo reagisse em protesto a vida que ela estava levando, sem nem ao menos se alimentar corretamente, sem nem ao menos _viver_ corretamente..

Aquele lugar lhe trazia muitas lembranças boas, apesar de todo o jardim estar agora tomado pelo descaso dos anos. Sim, aquele era o único lugar no qual ela ainda conseguia encontrar a paz que tanto gostava, que tanto precisava...conseguia, também, encontrar ela mesma, ou ao menos uma pequena parte de si que fôra perdida com o passar dos anos...

Passou as mão pelo cabelos em sinal de desânimo, e sentiu algo se remexendo em seu colo. Sorriu.

Era a primeira vez, desde que estivera ali, que o pequeno embrulhinho em seus braços se mexia dengosamente. Ela arrumou a manta verde-clara que cobria o pequeno, e sorriu mais ao vê-lo abrir seus grandes olhos esverdeados para encará-la.

Sempre que ele o fazia, era como se percebesse, se entendesse a tristeza da mãe. Seus olhos ficavam cheios de lágrimas, mas não chorava: mostrava-se forte, como ela. Como a mãe.

Era como se uma grande lufada de ar preenchesse os pulmões daquela mulher, já algum tempo sem respirar. Todo o motivo, toda a luta, tudo o que ela fazia para sobreviver era em nome daquele pequenino, que tanto necessitava de seus mimos e cuidados: era ele a sua razão de viver.

Ela começou a brincar com o pequeno, fazendo cócegas com o dedo indicador até que ele o pegou e o puxou contra os lábios, dando a entender que tinha fome. A mulher sorriu, e começou a amamentar o pequenino em seus braços.

O vento tinha se intencificado, e o céu cinzento anunciava uma perigosa tempestade; assim como sua vida também daria uma perigosa guinada aquela tarde.

O pequeno, já satisfeito, dava a entender que iria dormir novamente. A mulher não se importou com isso, pelo contrário, sorriu alegre e começou a niná-lo carinhosamente. Não queria que ele visse o que estava para acontecer.

Conjurou uma cesta, e depositou o menino ali, acariciando mais uma vez os cabelos revoltos do pequeno, e beijando-lhe a testa de modo imensamente amoroso.

Aquela criança, fôra a única coisa boa que lhe acontecera nas últimas semanas; pensava atordoada, ao passo que , revirava a bolsa ao lado, em busca de algo.

Alguns minutos depois, encontrou um relógio de ouro muito antigo, mas que ainda funcionava, cujo ponteiro maior revelava serem quase seis horas.

Ele estava atrasado, era tudo o que sabia até agora. E _muito_ atrasado.

Esse fato não a agradou muito: tinha-lhe mandado uma coruja antes de sair de casa, - se é que ela podia chamar _aquele lugar_ de 'casa' – e quase havia implorado-lhe para que não se atrasasse! Um minuto, poderia ser fatal para os dois; será que ele não compreendia?!

Pegou um envelope pardo grosso, cerrou a bolsa, e começou a se afastar lentamente, ainda olhando a criança adormecida.

Ela caminhou pelo jardim, pisando em cima das tão queridas margaridas; outrora tão belas e viçosas, agora já haviam sido quase dizimadas pelas pragas domésticas e passou a mão delicadamente pelo casco do carvalho.

O grosso tronco da árvore ainda continham as marcas de canivete que ela fizera alguns anos atrás, além de outros desenhos curiosos que ela agora tentava decifrar. Seus lábios rubros se abriram em um pequeno sorriso frágil, mas verdadeiro, como os que ela não abria a muito tempo.

Involuntariamente, voltar àquela casa lhe trazia muitas lembranças. Tanto boas, quanto ruins... coisas que, muitas vezes, despertavam naquela mulher a vontade quase incontrolável de voltar no tempo...

Encontrou então o nó bem dado em uma corda forte, que dava início ao velho balanço, que fôra construído a muito tempo atrás, quando ainda era menina. Sorriu, no tempo em que várias imagens de crianças brincando e rindo vinham para sua mente, inclusive dela própria.

Tivera uma infância muito feliz, pensou, se acomodando naquele balanço desconfortavelmente, mesmo que sentisse um grande botão de felicidade desabrochar em seu peito. O leve vai-e-vem do balanço proporcionava nela uma sensação de liberdade muito grande, como se fosse voar, e ela teve de se controlar para não se balançar mais e mais alto.

Encarou o pesado envelope pardo em seu colo, e ficou brincando durante alguns minutos com a aba que cerrava-o, parecendo em dúvida se deveria abrí-lo, ou não.

Num rompante de coragem, deslizou o dedo indicador rapidamente por ela, e a aba se descolou, permitindo-a puxar um velho livro verde-musgo, cujas letras garrafais douradas que enunciavam a palavra '**DIÁRIO**' com grande ênfase já tinham começado a descascar, e o abriu na última página.

Faltavam apenas algumas linhas, na verdade. Retirou a varinha de seu bolso, murmurou algumas palavras inaudíveis e tocou no diário, para que tudo o que pensasse fosse parar nele.

Dois parágrafos tristonhos surgiram na última página, dando fim ao segundo segmento da narrativa. Onde quer que ela estivesse, alguém que lesse aquelas páginas talvez, e apenas talvez, viesse a entendê-la. Algum dia, quem sabe... talvez, alguém finalmente a entendesse.

Fechou seus olhos por alguns minutos, e logo sentiu íris castanhas encarando-a fixamente, e imediatamente a sensação de bem-estar provocada pelo balanço cessou.

'- Está atrasado. – não disse olá, nem o quanto sentia falta daqueles lábios. Disse apenas isso. Uma brusca reclamação pela falta de horário, nada mais. O tempo não permitia conversas longas, pensava.

'- Você também está.- ele disse frio, ao passo que se aproximava por trás da mulher e começava a empurrá-la no balanço.- O que escreves?

'- Saberá em breve.- ela sorriu timidamente, guardando o livro e cerando o envelope rapidamente, ao passo que saía do balanço e se virava para o homem, falando em uma voz quase soturna.- Precisamos falar.

O homem assentiu, acompanhando a mulher até a soleira da porta, onde o bebê ainda repousava.

A mulher ajoelhou-se e arrumou a bolsa em alguns minutos, pegando o pequeno embrulho da cesta e fazendo-a desaparecer.

Aconchegando-o ao seu colo, ela não podia deixar de sorrir, beijando-lhe a fronte, enquanto girava a maçaneta acinzentada da porta lentamente. Estava tudo acabado agora, pensou tristemente.

Se ela tivesse olhado para o grande carvalho naquele momento, ela teria visto a primeira folha verde-amarelada despedir-se do tronco e encontrar-se com o chão.

Mas ela nunca mais veria o grande carvalho.

**Momento 'Oh meu Deus'** **da Autora:**

Geeeeeeeeenteeee! Olha a quantidade de 'famosos' que veio comentarrrrr! Tô emocionada... Só top de linha! Meu Merlinzinho...XD E sete no primeiro capítulo! Que era o trailer! sai correndo e gritando

Nossa, quanta honraaaaa! Miss Huyu entusiasmada

**So, special thanks to: **Lílian Evans Higurashi, Thaty, Luuh Potter, Julinha Potter, Vicky L.Chan, MarauderMaHn **e **Vampira Black.

Coments respondidos com detalhes na caixa de e-mails de vocês, tá bom?

Genteeee, viu quanta gente famosa? Tô me sentindo agora..."

Bem, eu sei que esse capítulo foi postado atrasadinho também..XD

Por isso, eu peço desculpas...!

Vocês não tem _noção_ do trabalho que esse prólogo me deu.XD

Tipo, eu já tinha escrito ele quando eu escrevi o Trailer, só que depois que eu postei, eu li e tipo... não gostei.

Aí, eu disse: Vou reescrever.

Quinze prólogos- sem exagero- depois, eu cheguei a conclusão de que falar menos, as vezes, era falar mais. Então, eu escrevi a penúltima versão desse prólogo.

Só que eu não gostei. E entrei na minha primeira crise autoral.XD

Eu sabia o que eu queria, mas eu _não conseguia_ escrever.

Horas e horas em frente ao pc, ouvindo a música desse cap ( que, por sinal, é **Sail Away**, do Rasmus.), e **nada** da fic sair.

Até que eu resolvi ler o resto da fic, e FINALMENTE, saí do nada.

Enfim, isso foi o máximo que eu consegui.XD

Okay, agora... eu sei que o prólogo está confuso. _Era_ para ele estar confuso. Revelando sem deixar de omitir, se me entendem. ( Ok, eu sei que não me entendem.. nem eu o faço as vezes... )

Agora sobre o atraso...tipo, eu fui inocente. Como é que eu ia saber que, _nesse dia_ ia ter corte na energia elétrica? Eu não sabia! Culpa de quem? De quem?

Da chuva de São Pedro! Reclamações com ele! XP

Então MIL DESCULPAS a todos que estavam esperando a fic! Pôxa, eu sinto muito. E é por isso que eu não ter mais datas pra postar... sei lá, vai que isso acontece de novo?

Beijinhos a todos que lêem isso. E comentem!

Quanto mais coments, mais rápido sai o capítulo!

Eu tenho um número idealizado de comentários, se eu receber, eu posto mais cedo do que a minha data estipulada, também mentalmente, não quero correr mais riscos.

**Comente algo sobre esse capítulo?**

Esse? Capítulo tenso, eu acho... Foi muito difícil de escrever, porque eu tinha de falar as coisas certas do modo certo. E eu sempre falava demais, ou então, falava em um tom diferente do que o personagem central pedia... Capítulo complicado.

Apesar disso, é um dos meus favoritos. Espero que vocês gostem também.

**Ok, adiantar algo do próximo capítulo?**

Humn, vocês não tão me pedindo demais não?XD

Tá bom, só um pouquinho.

Capítulo mais feliz, o que vem. Eu estou começando a escrever ele, mas a música que eu mais ouço para planejá-lo é Friends, do seriado da TV. Então, acho que meio que já dá pra pegar o espírito do capítulo por ela. Living la vida a Loca, que toca no filme Shrek 2 e que até hoje eu ainda não descobri quem canta o original - pessoa desinformada, eu sei..- porque ouço sempre a versão do Antonio Banderas e do Eddie Murphy que toca no filme, seria uma boa pedida também... Então, se preparem para um capítulo alto-astral!

Humn, querem um trechinho?

Aí vai:

_" '- Ai-Meu-Deus- Alice exultou- _Aquilo _é o que se chama de _'presente do dia dos namorados

_'-Não se empolga, Alice- eu murmurei, meu rosto sem expressão.Ahn, não, de novo não..."_

**Avisos...**

Essa fic é uma **U**niverso **A**lternativo, então, eu posso fazer quase tudo aqui, okay? Estejam avisados.

**Disclaimer**:Nada aqui é meu, só a história mesmo. Personagens, citações e locais- reconhecíveis- pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a mulher mais rica da Inglaterra... $.$; Eu só estou me divertindo, torturando meus personagens favoritos.

**Miss Huyu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N.:** Olá!

Sim, um aviso no início do capítulo. Qual é ele?

Simples: Capítulo gigante!

Eu até pensei em dividi-lo, mas ia perder a graça. Então, se vocês preferem ler pouquinho, dividam o

Capítulo e leiam um pouco por vez...XD

É, porque dezesseis páginas de word não são pra qualquer um...

Enjoy it!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 1.: Once Upon A Time1 **

( _Por que todo conto de fadas começa assim?_)

Quando eu acordei naquela fria e gelada manhã do dia treze de fevereiro de mil novecentos e setenta e sete, eu soube que alguma coisa ia dar errado.

Eu quero dizer: estava tudo perfeito demais, entendem? Perfeito _demais._

Eu tinha despertado de modo perfeitamente tranqüilo as perfeitas dez horas e quinze minutos.

Opa: Era sábado, vépera do dia dos namorados, dia de visita em Hogsmeade, e eu não tinha sido vítima de nenhum ataque de perucite aguda? Merlin seja feliz!

Está no dicionário de Lily Evans- Ei, peraí, você não sabe o que é o dicionário de Lily Evans? É simplesmente o livro mais importante para você, se você é uma Lily Evans, tem dezessete anos, cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, estuda no sétimo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, está na Grifinória, odeia um grupo de garotos que no auge da sua arrogância se auto-denominaram 'Marotos', tem surtos psicóticos uma vez por dia e... Ow, você não é uma Lily Evans? Ahn, desculpa, pessoa errada.

Ahhh, sobre o que falávamos?

Ow, sim: Perucite Aguda. Está lá na letra "P", de Pattricie Rills. Muito bem, lá vai:

**Perucite Aguda.:** Substantivo feminino; Doença que ataca freqüentemente mulheres e adolescentes do sexo feminino quando: A) Tem um encontro ( principalmente com algum maroto); B) Tem algum passeio em Hogsmeade; C ) É dia dos namorados.

Existem, no dormitório feliz das alunas da Grifinória do sétimo ano, três garotas que, muito normalmente, tem esses ataques estranhos. E, sinceramente, você não gostaria de conhecê-las.

Apresento-lhes as "Patricinhas de Hogwarts":

Pattricie Rills: Tem cabelos negros, que ela tingiu de vermelho ( plagiadora! Quem tinha essa cor de cabelo antes era _eu_!Só que, isso é óbvio, o meu cabelo é _muito_ mais charmoso que o dela...), olhos azuis claros e um passado negro na vida do crime...Tá, tá bom... o fato, é que nós duas somos arqui-inimigas. De verdade? _Todas_ elas são minhas arqui-inimigas.

Catherine Stuart: É uma loira de olhos azuis. Se não me engano, ela estava saindo com Sirius Black, antes dele terminar com ela para ficar com Helizzie. Bléééé! Bem feito.

Michelle Jhonson: Uma morena de olhos verdes. Muito perigosa! Eu não a odiava antes, pelo menos até o quinto ano, quando ela agarrou Amus Diggory, meu ex-namorado, na minha frente... Bem, você não ia querer que eu a adorasse depois disso, né?

Muito bem, essas três são as criminosas mais procuradas em toda Lily's City, em Lily's World. Tá, vocês não dão a mínima, okay. Vamos prosseguir com a narrativa do meu início de dia glorioso.

Enfim, eu ainda agradecia - mentalmente - o fato de Merlin-infinitamente-bondoso ter me permitido a benção daquele dia adorável, enquanto me enrolava mais nos meus lençóis perfeitamente quentes.

Alguns minutos depois, no entanto, resolvi me levantar- de modo lento e preguiçoso que me era extremamente perfeito- e abri a janela sentindo o vento gélido acariciar meu rosto. Sorri.

Eu AMO o inverno. Na verdade, só tem uma coisa que eu amo mais que o inverno..., pensei, enquanto punha meu rosto do lado de fora e olhava para os terrenos de Hogwarts, que pareciam um enorme tapete branco e fofo.

'- NEVE!- eu gritei, parecendo uma criança de seis anos. Ahn, mas era neve! E nada tira a graça da neve. Nem eu ter dezessete anos na cara, e ser a 'monitora-chefe-sem-coração', nem eu ser Lily Evans! Neve era neve e devia ser aproveitada como tal!

Fechei a janela animada, e me dirigi para o banheiro, a fim de tomar um banho quente, vestir meu uniforme de inverno e ir brincar de guerra de bolas de neve com aqueles menininos do primeiro ano que eu tinha visto. Ahn, ia ser divertido!

No meio do caminho de volta, porém eu parei: será que eu não estava sendo uma maluca? Eu quero dizer, não posso me comportar como uma criança de onze anos, eu já tenho dezessete! Sairei de Hogwarts ano que vem, e do jeito que o mundo bruxo está, ou eu amadureço, ou eu morro nos primeiros quinze minutos lá fora.

Ahhhh! Eu ainda sou muito jovem para morrer!

Quando eu acordei do meu 'surto do dia', estava em frente o quadro da Mulher Gorda, pronta para deixar o Salão Comunal. Mas o que eu ia fazer lá fora?

'- Vai sair, ou vai ficar aí olhando?- retrucou a Mulher Gorda de mau-humor. Bem, eu não a culparia: realmente devia estar parecendo uma retardada, parada na frente da passagem- esta aberta- olhando para o nada com as orbes desfocadas.

Meu Merlin, se alguém me visse naquele estado, iam mandar me internar! Não que já não tivessem tentado fazer isso antes, mas...

Bem, vamos pular a parte de 'amigas insensíveis que abandonam você sozinha no dormitório para ir se agarrar com o namorado em Hogsmeade', e vamos sair logo daqui, antes que a Mulher Gorda se materialize-se na minha frente e me faça sair correndo e gritando: 'Socorro, um quadro está querendo me matar!' Patético.

As vezes, penso que isso aqui não deveria se chamar " O diário de Lily Evans' e sim, " A patética vida de Lily Evans contada por ela mesma.". Talvez eu mude o título dessa história.

Porque; vamos devanear um pouco enquanto eu caminho pelos corredores infindáveis em direção ao Salão Principal, certo? Okay, porque, sinceramente, eu nunca entendi pra quê diabos servem os diários.

Você perde seu precioso tempo, com uma caneta ( ou no meu caso, uma pena) escrevendo, escrevendo, escrevendo... aquilo que você _já sabe_. Eu quero dizer, esforço inútil! A menos que você seja Catherine Stuart ou Michelle Jhonson para _querer_ que o seu diário seja lido. Patético.

Qualquer pessoa normal que escreve um diário, tem por pré-suposto que só ela mesmo possa ler, não é verdade? Se não, não poria em palavras seus segredos mais ocultos, temendo que eles pudessem ser revelados... seria estúpido. E uma tremenda perda de tempo.

Quer que seus segredos sejam revelados? Conte pra Rita Sketter. Além de demorar menos tempo, economiza pena, tinta e diário, cujo dinheiro você poderia gastar comprando outras coisas. Livros, se quer uma sugestão.

Então, agora você me pergunta: Por céus, Lily, se você está aqui citando motivos e motivos para não se ter um diário, _por que diabos_ está começando um?

Bem, primeiramente: Não tente entender as coisas que passam por essa cabecinha ruiva desmiolada aqui, senão você também vai ficar insano. Segundo: Estou começando esse diário, por que sinto que vou entrar em um colapso nervoso se não escrever tudo o que estou pensando. Esse é um dos problemas de seu cérebro pensar muitas coisas muito rápido, e sem nenhuma conexão, aparente, umas com as outras. Certo, vamos lá.

Finalmente, cheguei no Salão Principal, e não pude deixar de ficar um pouco revoltada quando percebi que o Café- da- Manhã já havia sido retirado- a perfeição do meu dia começa a acabar.

Saí correndo em direção aos jardins, na esperança de ainda existirem carruagens para Hogsmeade. Ledo engano.

Okay, agora é a hora de começar a discursar sobre 'amigas insensíveis que abandonam você sozinha no dormitório para ir se agarrar com o namorado em Hogsmeade'. Como a Helizzie e a Lice puderam fazer isso comigo? Que tipo de amigas elas são, heim? Agora, eu estou aqui, sozinha, abandonada, sem ninguém pra se agarrar no dia dos namorados, com fome, com frio, fadada a ficar solteira eternamente e a perecer com um monte de porcos.

'- Sabe, porquinho, eu tinha amigas como você. Aí, um belo dia, chegaram dois caras e fizeram elas me esquecerem sozinha no dormitório, com fome, com frio, sozinha, fadada a conversar com porcos.- o porco lambeu minha mão, e eu suspirei.

'- Óinc, óinc, óinc, óinc, óinc. Óinc, óinc, óinc, óinc, óinc, óinc, óinc.- mais uma lambida.- òinc, óinc óinc óinc!

'- É, eu sei. Você tem razão. Mas qual é o seu nome mesmo?

'- Óinc, óinc.

'- Ei, Lily, o que está fazendo aí?- Hagrid apareceu, sorrindo, com algumas doninhas mortas nas suas mãos.

'- Olá, Hagrid!- eu acenei- Perdi o café-da-manhã e o passeio para Hogsmeade..- resmunguei .

'- Entre e tome um chá com biscoitos! Acabou de sair mais uma fornada, estão deliciosos!- eu concordei, me levantando e acariciando Ollie.

'- Foi um prazer conversar com você, Ollie.

'- Óinc, Óinc, óinc, óinc, óinc, óinc, óinc, óinc, óinc, óinc, óinc. Óinc, óinc, óinc, óinc?

'- Sim, virei mais vezes.- sorri, e fui embora.

Ei, por que vocês estão olhando assim pra mim? Afinal, todas as habitantes de Lily's World sabem falar _porquês_. Eu tenho certeza de que todos os habitantes de Lily's World capitaram perfeitamente a mensagem, entenderam cada 'óinc', cada palavra profunda e cheia de sentimento que só um porquinho super-dotado como o Ollie poderia dizer. Eu estou completamente emocionada, você não?

Ahhh! Sim, eu me esqueci. Você não é habitante de Lily's World. Permita-me traduzir esse momento sublime entre porco e ser humano:

'- Sabe, porquinho, eu tinha amigas como você. Aí, um belo dia, chegaram dois caras e fizeram elas me esquecerem sozinha no dormitório, com fome, com frio, sozinha, fadada a conversar com porcos.- o porco lambeu minha mão, e eu suspirei.

'- _Não se sinta assim, menina ruiva. Tenho certeza de que elas não fizeram isso por mal, elas gostam muito de você e quiseram que você dormisse mais para aproveitar esse sono de beleza.-_ mais uma lambida.- _ Um dia você também vai encontrar um cara legal, que te ame, e vai te mostrar o seu 'Felizes para Sempre'_!

'- É, eu sei. Você tem razão. Mas qual é o seu nome mesmo?

'- _ Ollie ao seu dispor, pequena criança._.

'- Foi um prazer conversar com você, Ollie.

'- _Igualmente, nunca encontrei um ser humano que me ouvisse e compreendesse tão bem._. _Me promete que virá mais vezes_?

'- Sim, virei mais vezes.- sorri, e fui embora, para a Cabana do Hagrid.

Empurrei a porta de madeira, e logo me acomodei em frente a uma xícara cor de rosa.

'- Não sabia que você gostava de animais.- comentou Hagrid sorridente, me servindo o chá.

'- Mas eu gosto.- afirmei- E me apego rápido. Gostei do Ollie.

'- Ollie?

'- É, ué, o porquinho.- me revoltei. Oras, como as pessoas podiam ser tão desatentas com um animalzinho tão gracioso como o Ollie?!

'- Ahhh! Sim. Eles estão sendo criados para servir de alimento a Loo. É um hipogrifo fêmea, ela está grávida e precisa comer mais.- meu mundo caiu: Como assim o MEU Ollie ia virar comida de uma monstra de cinco metros de altura, com asas, e que _nem_ fala!

'- NÃO! Hagrid, você tem que salvá-lo! O Ollie é tão bonitinho...!- eu choraminguei.

Se você não sabe, os habitantes de Lily's World tem um grande dom de persuasão: Se você realmente quer que algo aconteça, use-o, já dizia...ahmn... já dizia... ahmn... Ah, alguém muito importante já me dizia isso!

'- Olhe como ele está.. cheio de lama e... cheio de lama... e... como ele está feliz! Você não _pode_ matá-lo!

'- Certo, certo, Lils- Hagrid sorriu bondoso.- Guardarei o Ollie, certo? Será meu presente de aniversário.

Eu realmente fiquei muito feliz naquele dia... acho que foi o melhor dia da minha vida...

Okay, Lils, você fala como se fôsse a muito tempo!

Ow, mas _foi_ muito tempo pra mim, okay? Pelo menos uns.. ahnm.. trinta segundos?

É, por aí...

'- Lils, o que houve?- Hagrid me encarou, me fazendo levantar os olhos para ele e continuar escrevendo sem dar muita atenção ao diário.

'- Helizzie e Lice me abandonaram para irem se agarrar com Black e Frank.-resmunguei.

'- Ué... mas hoje não é a véspera do dia dos namorados?- eu concordei- Eu tenho certeza de que você recebeu montes de convites para Hogsmeade, Lily... você é muito bonita..- eu sorri alegremente, encarando os olhos brilhantes de Hagrid.- Por que não foi com nenhum garoto a Hogsmeade?...

'- Bem...- era uma história comprida, mas pelo visto, eu não ia conseguir escapar dela.- a duas semanas atrás, o _agradabilíssimo_ Potter me convidou para ir a Hogsmeade com ele na véspera do dia dos namorados, mas é lógico que eu não aceitei. Ele não levou esse fora muito bem...- murmurei, me lembrando de como o rosto dele tinha inchado e ficado vermelho de raiva, ódio e não-sei-mais-o-quê.- e desde então, pelos boatos que eu ouvi, ele tem ameaçado os garotos para que não me convidassem para sair hoje. Disse que se eu não passasse a vépera do dia dos namorados com ele, eu não passaria com ninguém..- como se não soubesse que se eu me sentisse sozinha ia começar a conversar com as paredes do dormitório feminino!

Ei, não me olhe assim! Isso acontece se você se sente especialmente solitária. E eu não fiz isso! Não hoje...

Droga, eu sabia que vocês também iam me achar maluca. Não me internem no ST Mungus! Todos têm o seu preço! Qual é o seu preço?( Lily faz cara de espiã internacional).

'- James não fez isso!- torci meu lindo narizinho quando um Hagrid, parecendo realmente estar surpreso, meneou a cabeça repetidamente. Ah-Meu-Merlin! Ele está virando um psicopata! EU TO COM MEDO DO HAGRIDDDDDDDD!( Lily sai correndo e gritando).

'- Ele fez..- eu respondi cuidadosamente. Ele está ficando maior do que é naturalmente, não está? Ai-Meu-Deus, e se ele ficar verde?

Salve-se quem puder! Ou melhor, salve-**ME** quem puder!

Hagrid, contrariando todas as minhas expectativas - graças a Merlin -, apenas abriu um sorriso triste.

'- É, acredito que ele possa ter feito isso. James está desesperado, faria qualquer coisa para que você acreditasse nele. Ele te ama, Lils.

Sim, claro. E os porcos falam. Ops, o Ollie fala.. certo, outra metáfora: As vacas mugem. Ops, mas as vacas _mugem,_ não é mesmo? Quem relincha são os cavalos.

Ahn, dane-se as metáforas: Ele não me ama, e ponto. É tudo o que eu preciso saber, é tudo o que eu preciso acreditar. Não posso cair numa armadilha chamada amor, claro que não. E é por isso que eu não confio nele. Eu não acredito nele. E, por conseqüência, eu não gosto dele. Eu não estou apai... como é que se escreve mesmo?

Ahn, deixa pra lá. Por algum motivo, eu não consigo terminar essa sentença. Mas nada que deva ser levado em consideração, né? Claro que não.

_Claro que não._

'- Lils?

'- Sim?

'- Você já amou alguém? – Hagrid sorriu quando eu fiz uma cara de "HÃ?" tão grande que era capaz do pessoal da Lua ter conseguido ver.

'- Eu O-QUÊ?!- gritei, entrando em desespero. Minhas mãos ficaram geladas, meu coração batia mais rápido e parecia que ia sair pela boca e formar sua própria escola de Samba, a Unidos do Coração Da Lily.

Senti meu estômago ir visitar o São Jorge e o seu Dragão ( sempre tive vontade de conhecer um dragão mesmo! Ei, estômago, mande um cartão postal!), e minha boca ficou seca, me fazendo beber um grande gole de chá.

Quando senti que Hagrid tinha desistido do assunto, bebi mais um gole enquanto suspirava profundamente, privilegiando meu pulmão com um pouco mais de oxigênio.

Foi quando uma xícara azul celeste que estava na cozinha caiu no chão, se partindo em mil pedacinhos, sem nenhuma razão aparente.

'- Droga, maldito vento.- resmungou Hagrid, indo fechar a janela. O Canino devia estar sentindo frio mesmo, porque latiu agradecido- ou não- quando Hagrid fechou a janela.- Lils,- Ele começou, enquanto se acomodava novamente –você já amou alguém?

Daquela vez, eu- que estava bebiricando o meu chá alegremente- engasguei. Tossi, tossi, fui ficando vermelha, mais vermelha, e sem ar, tossi, tossi mais, e mais.

O coitadinho do Hagrid ficou apavorado.

'- Você devia passar na Madame Pomfrey.- Ele me alertou na milésima vez que eu dizia que já estava tudo bem.- Você ficou muito vermelha, Lils, pode passar mal.

Eu ergui a sobrancelha, e notei que aquela era a minha chance de ouro de sair dali, não responder a pergunta do Hagrid- que nem valia um milhão de libras!- não magoá-lo, e ir me esconder do Potter antes que ele chegasse, o que era a parte mais interessante da história.

'- Vou fazer isso, então. Até mais, Hagrid. Obrigada pelo chá.- Saí antes que ele pudesse mudar de idéia, fechando a porta atrás de mim e respirando profundamente.

Notei logo que o Hagrid parecia estar recebendo uma outra visita-que provavelmente tinha entrado pela porta da frente, já que eu saíra pelos fundos-, porém, por mais que eu me esforçasse, eu não conseguia ouvir o que eles diziam, então, eu desisti.

Voltei para o Castelo em passos comedidos, encarando os flocos de neve mais espessos que já estavam caindo do céu. Aparentemente, logo teríamos uma tempestade, pensei, e é melhor eu voltar logo para o Salão Comunal.

Quando cheguei, deitei na minha cama e comecei a rabiscar minha redação de trinta e cinco centímetros sobre animagia, que fôra pedido pela Professora Minerva em sua última aula.

A redação transcorria bem, e eu estava tão distraída com esse assunto que nem percebi que a porta do dormitório feminino havia sido aberta até ela ser fechada, nem um pouco sutilmente.

Larguei minha redação de mão- mesmo só faltando dois centímetros- e fui ver o que diabos tinha acontecido a criatura que adentrara o quarto tão furiosamente.

Me surpreendi ao reconhecer os cabelos castanho-claros de Helizabeth. Sim, o nome dela se escreve assim mesmo, com o 'H' na frente. Eu também achei estranho, mas ela me disse que se escrevia assim, e se pronunciava como se o 'H' fôsse 'R'.

Algo como " Relizabet". _Lógico_ que **ninguém** em Hogwarts adotou essa pronúncia, muito menos essa escrita, então todo mundo chama ela de Liz; e eu e a Lice de Helizzie, o que, convenhamos, é muito melhor que Helizabeth.

Não é como se fôsse Lily.

Meu nome é pequeno, lindo, fácil de escrever e muito mais de pronunciar. E tem um significado fofo: lírios- os quais são, muito curiosamente, minhas flores favoritas.

Enfim, meu nome é tão simples! Eu juro que nunca vou entender porquê eu não gosto dele.

Não me olha com essa cara! Eu _realmente_ não gosto dele. Eu acho que, depois de tanto tempo vivendo com alguém que se chama Helizabeth eu deveria aprender a gostar do meu nome: mas eu _não_ consigo, juro pra vocês. E olha que eu já tentei de tudo!

Tá bom! De _quase_ tudo.

Mas, enfim, eu consegui convencer a todos os meus amigos e conhecidos mais próximos a me chamar de Lils ( que, Merlin sabe o por que, é tão mais fofo e sonoro que Lily), e meus inimigos e conhecidos distantes, ou professores, a me chamarem de Evans. Lily é quase que ignorado por Hogwarts.

Ótimo trabalho, Lils.

Bem, enfim, agora que eu retornei ao planeta Terra- está cada vez mais difícil o tráfico pela camada de Ozônio! Será que eles não podiam dar um jeitinho nessa coisa aqui não???- notei que Helizzie estava largada na cama dela, e pelos soluços dava para perceber que ela chorava.

Me levantei da minha cama, na qual estive deitada de bruços desde a hora que cheguei, escrevendo em você, diário, e caminhei até ficar em frente a cama dela.

'- Helizzie?- Chamei ela, meio que com medo. Helizzie era a minha melhor amiga desde que eu entrei em Hogwarts, seis anos atrás, e eu nunca a vira chorando. Não como agora.

'- Lils? Que bom que você está aqui!- ela deu um pulo da cama e me abraçou, começando a chorar no meu ombro; eu ainda estava com aquela típica cara de 'HÃN?'

'- Helizzie... Aconteceu alguma coisa com você, pessoa?- Não, Lily. A Helizzie está chorando assim por que notou que o céu é azul demais para combinar com os olhos negros dela! Grande, Lils, de todas, essa pergunta foi a melhor.

'- Aconteceu, Lils! E foi tão terrível!- eu a encarei sorrindo carinhosamente.

'- Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, Helizzie, para tudo. Pode me contar o que aconteceu, se estiver pronta e quiser dividir isso comigo...- eu disse calmamente, usando meu tom de voz maduro. Merda. Cada vez mais eu me pareço com aquele estúpido do Potter.

'- Ow, Lils, foi o Sirius...- arregalei os olhos: já quase podia sentir o que viria a seguir.- ele... ele terminou comigo!

'- Terminou com você? Mas o que aconteceu?

'- Eu não sei! Ele só disse que ainda gostava muito de mim, mas que a gente não podia mais ficar juntos e—

'- Me dê dois minutos, Helizzie.- eu sorri, me encaminhando para a porta.- eu vou lá embaixo...

'- O que você vai fazer lá, Lils?

'- AHHH, eu vou _capar_ o Black, **juro que vou**! Se ele pensa que vai te usar e jogar fora assim, Helizzie, ele tá é muito enganado! E ainda por cima na véspera do dia dos namorados? Ele é um canalha sem sentimentos, isso sim! E eu juro que vou acabar com a raça dele, ah eu—

'- Você vai fazer o quê senhorita Evans?- eu juro que senti meu sangue gelar quando ouvi uma voz que eu reconheci como sendo da professora Minerva. Me virei lentamente, enquanto bolava uma saída fenomenal de uma detenção quando vi, na porta...

'- ALICE SUA TRAÍRA!- eu gritei, e logo depois comecei a rir, sendo acompanhada por Helizzie e pela garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis claros na minha frente.- COMO PÔDE ME DAR UM SUSTO ASSIM!

'- Bom dia para você também, Lily.- Alice sorriu, usando meu nome de modo extremamente cruel.- Helizzie?? Você está chorando? O que aconteceu?

'- O Black terminou com ela.- tá, ta bom. Eu não disse _exatamente_ assim. Mas eu não ia escrever palavras, hum, _impróprias_ nesse diário.

'- COMO?- Alice se exaltou. - Eu não devo ter entendido direito né? Isso foi uma pegadinha, só pode ser...- ela nos encarou, e percebeu que Helizzie continuava chorosa.- Oh, meu Deus, Helizzie!- Alice correu até ela e a abraçou. Suspirei.

'- Muito bom, Lice. Agora se vocês me dão licensa, ainda existe um Sirius Black nesse mundo, e eu realmente acho que essa tal de Terra vai se tornar mais evoluída quando Black não estiver mais entre nós... Então, como uma boa habitante de Lily's World, vou destruí-lo para um bem maior...- terminei meu discurso completamente decidida, e me encaminhei para a porta.

'- Não, Lils!- Helizzie e Lice gritaram ao mesmo tempo, e eu me virei para encará-las de forma estranha.

'- Hun?

Helizzie ia falar algo, mas, aparentemente, optou por permitir que Lice se pronunciasse primeiro:

'- Lils...- ela sorriu candidamente- Você tem que esperar por mim, ora essa! Você acha que vai matar o Black e ficar com toda glória para si própria? Não, não mesmo! Se for para ir para Azkaban, que não seja sozinha: Lembre-se disso.

Eu juro pra vocês que eu não esperava isso da Alice!!! Definitivamente, o namoro com o Frank estava fazendo bem a ela...

'- Você tem razão, Lice! Como eu pude me esquecer...- eu ri- Okay, vamos lá, Lice. Helizzie, querida, nós voltamos daqui a pouco. Qual parte do Black você quer que deixe este mundo primeiro?

'- Vocês tão brincando, né?- Helizzie nos encarou, parecendo mais assustada ao ver que nossos semblantes continuavam sérios.- _Né?_

'- Ahm... _não_?- falei calmamente.

'- Ah, Helizzie! Não seja tão má conosco!- Alice gemeu.

'- Deixe a gente só gritar com ele!- pedi.

'- Só um pouquinho!- Alice completou.

'- Por favorrrr!- dissemos em coro.

'- Tá bom, tá bom crianças.- Helizzie tentou controlar o riso.- Pode gritar a vontade com o Black, que eu deixo.

'- EEEEEEE!- eu e Lice demos pulinhos de felicidade.

Lice e eu descemos as escadas lentamente até o Salão Comunal, onde os Marotos falavam em cochichos.

Fazendo uma nota mental de que Helizzie estaria me devendo uma- por ter me obrigado ( tá ela não me _obrigou_, mas era meu dever de amiga! Ela me obrigou _moralmente_) a encontrar com o Potter.

Enfim, encarei Alice pedindo apoio e ela parou na frente da mesa deles e pigarreou.

'- Eu acho- Potter disse, parecendo irritado pela interrupção- que o Frank está no dormitório, Cliver. Pode ir lá e nos deixar em paz?

'- Acontece, Potter,- eu falei- que não é o Frank que nós estamos procurando.

Potter se virou para trás de supetão, e abriu um sorriso maroto ao me ver; Remus sorriu educadamente; Pettigrew engoliu uns cinco sapos de chocolate de uma vez só, e Black não fez nada- a não ser uma tremenda cara de nojo para o Potter.

'- Lily!- torci o meu nariz de novo. Merda, será que ele não se manca?- é tão bom te ver!

'- Não posso dizer o mesmo.- retorqui, seca- mas em todo caso, também não é com você que viemos falar.

'- Ahn, Lils.. por que não?- ele pareceu magoado.

'- É Evans, Potter.- me virei para Black.

'- O que é, Evans? Admite que eu sou o homem mais bonito de Hogwarts?

'- Não.- respondi com nojo- Estava tentando descobrir o que faz alguém ser tão... estúpido como você.

'- Lils tem razão. Você não tem o mínimo de escrúpulos, Black!

'- Posso saber o que eu fiz a vocês?

'- A mim?- eu perguntei, irônica.- Nada, imagina. Sou eu que vou fazer algo a você. E acredite, Black, você não vai gostar disso..- meus olhos faiscaram de ódio.

'- Evans?- Black me encarou, nervoso.

'- Só se lembre de uma coisa, Black. Isso é só um aviso.

'- Isso, é por você ter magoado Helizzie, e nós não vamos te perdoar!

'- Magoado Helizzie?- Black ergueu os olhos azuis como se finalmente estivesse entendendo.- Ahn mas.. eu magoei?

'- Pára de ser cínico!- Alice bradou e foi para cima do Black, mas eu consegui impedí-la de bater muito nele.

'- Entendam; eu não quis _magoá-la_. Realmente gosto dela.

'- Padfoot, será que você pode fazer a gentileza de explicar o que está acontecendo?- Potter perguntou curioso.

'- Eu queria dar um susto nela, só isso..- Black suspirou.- Eu ouvi falar que ela estava me traindo com Ângelo Liver.

Eu e Lice tivemos a mesma reação: começamos a gargalhar.

'- Helizzie...- comecei, incrédula.

'- ..e Liver?- Alice completou, rindo mais.

'- Sinceramente, Black, eu sabia que você era tapado...

'-... mas nem tanto!- Lice fez um meneio com a mão.- Você... é... patético!

'- Hey! Será que dá pra parar?- Sirius corou- Acho que eu já entendi... Era.. mentira?

'- Não, 'magina.- Alice comentou com a maior seriedade.

'- O que?- Sirius deu um pulo.

'- Pois é, é só a gente ignorar que o Liver está saindo com a Cammille, da Corvinal...

'-... E que a família da R.T. tem uma espécie de _vendetta2_ com a família do Liver..

'- Que tudo fica possível... – falamos em coro.

'- Tá bom, vocês venceram. Será que dá pra me dizer onde ela está? Eu quero me desculpar...

'- Dormitório feminino.- Alice sorriu.

'- E é bom você se virar pra subir lá...

'-.. porque nós não vamos te ajudar _mesmo_.- concluímos.

Sirius suspirou e se levantou para ir lá, e eu logo me larguei na cadeira dele.

'- E aí, Remus? Você tá tão quieto... tá tudo bem?- eu sorri.

'- Tudo. Posso perguntar outra coisa?

'- Uhum.

'- Por que R.T.?- indagou curioso.

Eu troquei olhares com Alice, que escolheu esse momento para acenar e ir conversar/se agarrar com o Frank.(De novo. E o pessoal fica dizendo que ela é santa.. quem não conhece a Lice que a compre!)

'- Por que Moony, Prongs, Padfoot e Wormtail?

Remus curvou os lábios.

'- Você sabe o porque de Moony.

'- Você sabe o porque de Lils.- nós trocamos olhares acusadores.

'- Dá pra parar de ficar 'cortejando' a minha garota, Moony?- Cortejando? Fala sério, Potter, de que século você é?!

'- Prongs, nós só estamos conversando civilizadamente.- Remus explicou pausadamente. AW.. o Remus é tão fofinho.

Tipo, sabe aqueles gatinhos que você vê na rua e tem vontade de levar pra casa? Sabe o gatinho de botas do Shrek? Ai, ele é _tão_ Remus!

'- Isso mesmo, Potter. Por falar nisso...- eu sorri educadamente- tenho que ir agora. Será que o Black e a Helizzie (ou R.T.) se resolveram? Eu tenho que terminar a minha redação de transfiguração, sabem?- revirei os olhos, roubando uns sapos de chocolate do Pettigrew- que guinchou parecendo muito bravo, mas quem se importa?- Até mais Pettigrew, Potter! Até mais, Remus! Espero que esteja melhor amanhã..-pisquei pra ele que sorriu, e saí em direção a escada para o dormitório feminino.

'- Só conversando, sei! Moony, eu juro que se eu souber que você está tendo algo com ela eu vou te matar!

'- Nonagésima quinta vez.

'- O que?

'- Nonagésima quinta vez que você me ameaça com relação a Lily nessa semana.

Eu ri enquanto terminava de subir os degraus o mais sonoramente possível, e quando cheguei ao dormitório, Helizzie já estava nas nuvens de novo. Ahn, que bom.

Mais um problema resolvido pela super Lily: aquela que consegue dar um jeito na vida amorosa de todo mundo enquanto a sua própria é um desastre!

Bem, agora eu já terminei minha linda e caprichada redação, já jantei, já tomei banho e escovei os dentes. Acho que estou pronta para uma linda noite de sono!

Até porque, depois de relatar meu 'super' dia aqui, né, eu mereço um descanso.

Boa noite.

_Dia fatídico,4h30min da madrugada._

Não. Eu não creio que eu passei por isso...

Calma, Lily, força de vontade, você consegue! Você é uma ruiva, ruivas tem muita força de vontade... calma, vamos lá! Respire fundo, uma vez, duas vezes... isso, calma.

Enfim, eu estava dormindo tranqüilamente na minha caminha muito confortável quando eu começo a ouvir gritinhos. Gritinhos?

Me virei na cama, e enfiei um travesseiro em cima da minha cabeça, tentando abafar o barulho irritante da voz da Rills.

Alguns minutinhos depois, Stuart e Jhonson se uniram a ela, e o barulho ficou mais irritante ainda.

Comecei a choramingar e tirei o travesseiro da cara, me sentando na cama.

Peraí... mas ainda tá escuro!

Engatinhei pra fora da minha cama, muito triste, e abri uma pequena frecha no cortinado, apenas que desse para ver o relógio que ficava em cima da porta do banheiro.

Este marcavam 3h25min. Isso mesmo, essas coisas más me acordam às TRÊS HORAS E VINTE E CINCO MINUTOS DA MADRUGADA!! Não se faz isso com ninguém, Merlin!

Resolvi ir ver logo o que estava acontecendo de _tão emocionante_, e estiquei a mão para abrir o cortinado, ato que foi completamente inútil, visto que Helizabeth tinha feito isso mais rapidamente.

'- Lils, que bom que acordou. Acho que você devia ver isso.

'- Isso o que?

'- Só digo uma coisa: Prepare o espírito.- Levei um susto com essa frase: Helizzie geralmente era a mais, como dizer, ponderada do grupo. Se ela estava me dizendo para eu me acalmar e me preparar, a situação tava preta...

Alice chegou para mim parecendo tão confusa quanto eu.

'- O que está acontecendo?

Helizabeth sorriu misteriosa e 'abriu o mar vermelho', ou melhor, ' abriu o mar fashion e cor de rosa' das pattys e deixou o caminho até a janela do dormitório feminino da Grifinória desimpedido para mim e Alice.

'- Vejam por si próprias.

Eu me aproximei hesitante, assim como Alice. Acho que tanto eu, quanto ela, estávamos esperando um trasgo montanhês adulto ou, no mínimo, uma manada de hipogrifos furiosos para tamanho alvoroço. Mas bem, digamos que foi uma coisa redondamente diferente disso, e, sinceramente, eu preferia o trasgo.

'- Ai-Meu-Deus- Alice exultou- _Aquilo _é o que se chama de _'presente do dia dos namorados_'!

'-Não se empolga, Alice- eu murmurei, meu rosto sem expressão.Ahn, não, de novo não...- Na verdade, aquilo é o que se chama de '_pesadelo da madrugada'_.

Helizabeth riu.

'- Ahn, Lils, você tem que admitir que o menino tem criatividade!

'- Criatividade?- eu retruquei, rouca de surpresa- Criatividade?! Isso aqui beira o absurdo do absurdo!

Não que fôsse uma homenagem feia, muito menos humilhante- pelo contrário, eu me arriscaria a dizer- mas.. era o Potter!!

Deixe-me retratar: James Potter encheu o jardim de Hogwarts de flores- e acreditem, quando eu digo _encheu_ eu realmente quero dizer** encheu, lotou, **coisas nesse sentido.

Eram rosas vermelho-fogo, e elas formavam as palavras:

'_Lily Evans, meu pequeno lírio._

_Tu és única no meu coração. Amo-te como se não houvesse amanhã, como se cada segundo fôsse unicamente feito para te amar. Tu és aquela a quem admiro, a quem gosto, a quem cuido, mesmo que de longe._

_Tu és aquela pela qual eu capturo o pomo no jogo de quadribol, pela qual meu coração bate e a única pela qual eu sorrio verdadeiramente, pela qual eu **vivo**._

_E é por isso, Lily, que eu decidi que você é especial, que você - e só você - vale a pena._

_Eu te amo, Lily, e quero dividir a minha vida contigo._

_E você? Aceitaria dividir a sua vida comigo?_

_Do eternamente seu,_

_James Potter.'_

Eu poderia chamar de cafona, mas que garota não se derreteria perante aquilo?

Tentei manter minha expressão fria e insensível, quando de repente ouvimos estrondos.

Intuitivamente, ergui meus olhos para o céu, e nas cores vermelho e dourado, ( Grifinória) Potter tinha soltado fogos de artifício e lá eles ganharam o desenho de nossos rostos próximos, se beijando.( E isso nunca aconteceu! Canalha! Como ele pôde? Vou ficar falada na escola toda!) E depois, eles se transformavam na gente se casando.( O quê?!) Na gente com um bebezinho no colo...( não comento! Me recuso a comentar isso!) E, por último, naquela frase... linda:

" _Quer se casar comigo_?"

Enfim, um lindo show pirotécnico (pirolily também) que me deixou com o coração na mão.

Tudo bem, foi completamente envergonhativo, eu nem sei se essa palavra existe, mas se existir, ela é perfeita para essa situação. Se não, leiam 'intimidador'. Mas foi tão lindo...

Peraí, Lily Anne Evans! Você **NÃO** gostou, tá bom? Você não está derretida, muito menos com lágrimas nos olhos, agora que você está se lembrando disso...

Ai, eu tenho tanto medo... Eu quero dizer, James é tão bonito... Por que ele se interessaria de verdade por uma garota como eu?

Eu suspirei.

E agora? O que eu vou responder a ele amanhã?

Peraí de novo! Lily, você simplesmente_ não pode _ estar considerando as propostas de um cara como James Potter! Por favor, me diz que você não está considerando! 

Por favor, me diz...!

Ai- Meu-Deus, eu estou apaixonada por ele?!

'**-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

1 – É uma expressão inglesa equivalente ao nosso " _Era uma vez"_...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Abismadamente Huyu.**

Dezesseis páginas de word pra vocês.( boquiaberta). Espero que gostem!

Bem, como eu disse, um primeiro capítulo feliz.

Como vocês puderam ver, eu tive de mudar de narrador. Isso vai acontecer de vez enquando, mas ficou bem claro que dessa vez é narração da Lily.. e ela vai narrar o próximo capítulo também.

Poxa, gente, fiquei triste... Vocês não gostaram do prólogo? Foi?

Porque foi uma baixa absurda de comentários. De sete pra três? Quase me desanimou de escrever...( na verdade, desanimou..XD)

Mas como sempre, os comentários das pessoinhas **Vampira Black**, **Tahh Halliwell, e MarauderMaHh ** me fizeram escrever.

Em todo caso, estou muito feliz. Quando comecei a bolar essa fic, jamais pensei que chegaria a receber dez comentários. Eu juro que quando eu vi o numerozinho ali, do lado da minha fic, só faltou eu soltar fogos!

Quero agradecer de todo coração a **MarauderMaHh ** que se ofereceu, e que vai começar a betar a fic ( ao menos alguns capítulos dela) em breve. Marauder, me desculpa, eu tinha que ter mandado esse capítulo pra você primeiro, mas eu já estava atrasada e não deu, em todo caso, te mando logo e aí, a minha fic fica chique, até betada! Olha só, gente!

Agradecimentos especiais a **Vampira Black**, que além de ter me entusiasmado bastante, recomendou essa fic! GENTE, sinta isso: Alguém recomendou a minha fic! _Vampira Black_ **recomendou** a minha fic!

Se alguém entende o que eu quero dizer, a meses atrás, _eu_ recomendava as fics dela. Agora _ela_ recomendou as minhas. Que momento! Eu me senti o máximo!XD Foi o típico 'momento Sirius Black'.

E, a todos que estão lendo, recomendo com o maior prazer 'Festa dos Cisnes'! É muuuito maneira, podem crer.

**Agora na seção: Achados e perdidos**

Procura-se por ** Luuh Potter** desesperadamente! Luuh, se estiver lendo, apareça! Preciso conversar com você!

**Bem, quanto ao próximo capítulo**...

Espero sinceramente que ele venha rápido. E não posto antes que eu tenha 20 comentários.

Sim, é chantagem.

Eu sei, eu sou má. Na verdade, maldade é um dos meus nomes.

( Miss Huyu Maldade...Potter)

Agora, vamos lá. Eu tenho dez comentários... eu só quero mais dez! Claro que se vir mais, vocês ganham um prêmio.

O quê? Um trecho do capítulo seguinte.

Como eu só recebi três coments novos, eu só vou mandar o trechinho do capítulo dois pro pessoal que comentou.

**Brinde.**

Beijos,

Miss Huyu


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 2.: Finja**

( _Que não me quer_)

**N.A.: ** Oi gente!

Desculpa pela demora, mas eu tive alguns probleminhas na criação desse capítulo, além da já tão conhecida falta de tempo.

Esse capítulo é inteiramente dedicado a: **Vampira Black**, **MarauderMaHh** e **Lady Anna Black**.

Obrigada pela força!

A todos, Boa leitura e... a gente se vê lá embaixo...

_Hogwarts, 18 de fevereiro de 1977_

**Pergaminho amassado e magicamente colado.**

'_Quer se casar comigo?_

_Eu decidi que você era especial...'_

DROGA!

Eu estava encarando há uns dois minutos a minha prova de História da Magia, e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era... SURPRESA! James Potter! E talvez o zero bem redondo que eu ia tirar se não conseguisse me focar na prova.

Depois daquela declaração linda, eu havia fugido do Potter como o diabo foge da cruz. Eu não podia simplesmente ficar muito tempo no mesmo lugar que ele sem que as minhas reações fossem as mesmas de uma garotinha de treze anos.

Então, a melhor cura no meu atual estado de Potterose seria _fugir_.

Ahn, vocês não sabem o que é _Potterose?_

Dicionário multi-funcional de Lily Evans, por favor!

Está aqui, na letra P, de Potter:

**Potterose:** Virose provocada por indivíduos chamados James Potter. Geralmente conduzem a muitas trocas de microorganismos bucais (conhecidas como 'beijos'), e a coisas piores. (Como por exemplo ' se apaixonar').

O melhor método para a cura definitiva de Potterose é: se manter o mais afastada do agente transmissor e o mais perto de livros, pergaminhos e sonserinos quanto possível, ou seja... _fugir._ E isso deu muito certo.

Claro que deu certo! Eu passei a maior parte do tempo dentro do dormitório feminino, ou dentro do banheiro feminino, e sentando-me o mais longe possível dele nas nossas aulas em comum, e tudo bem. Potter parecia muito ocupado ultimamente.

Mas hoje, eu não tive escapatória... afinal, era prova. Prova para qual, _aliás,_ eu não estudei absolutamente nada... e eu estou ferrada.

Muito bem, Lily Evans, concentre-se, concentre-se! _Focus, focus_, diriam alguns. Não importa o idioma, minha querida Lily, simplesmente se concentre e leia a primeira questão.

Isso... muito bem. Respira fundo... Vamos lá.

_Qual é o nome do vigésimo quinto soberano dos duendes?_

_R.: Não tenho a mínima idéia._

_Quem foi Catrina Qüille?_

_R.: Provavelmente uma mulher._

_Qual foi o maior bruxo das trevas do século XV?Justifique sua resposta._

_R.: O que inventou o Abra Kadabra. Porque eu simplesmente odeio o 'justifique a sua resposta' bah!_

_4)Quantas revoltas dos duendes existiram?_

_30_

_15 _

_25_

_54_

Eu acho que é a A. Porque o nome de uma das minhas melhores amigas começa com a letra 'A', Alice. Então, que seja A.

Ai meu Merlinzinho. Tô ferrada.

Muito bem, esse tal de Potter tá começando a me deixar irritada. Porque pra começar, se eu não estivesse pensando nele, eu teria estudado. Se eu tivesse estudado, eu saberia alguma coisa; e como se não bastasse, eu simplesmente não consigo me concentrar na prova com ele **na minha frente, ****se mostrando**. Sim, porque não existe outra palavra pra isso, ele está se MOSTRANDO.

Desenhando qualquer coisa num papel, enquanto bagunça os cabelos e sorri pra qualquer coisa que use saias. Merda. Tô ferrada.

Calma, vamos Lily, calma. Você vai conseguir. Se concentra: qual é o nome do vigésimo quinto soberano dos duendes?... Vamos lá, Lils, você é boa, você sabe...

'- Mais cinco minutos !- o professor Binns anunciou tediosamente, enquanto flutuava a alguns centímetros do chão.

Me diz, você sabe alguma oração **realmente** boa? Porque eu estou precisando de um milagre aqui... E pouca coisa não vai adiantar não...

'- Vamos, passem os pergaminhos com as respostas para frente!

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Adeus vida perfeita sem notas ruins no boletim! Adeus horas e horas sendo elogiada pelos professores! Adeus respostas perfeitas para minha irmã chata!

Eu acho que vou... Eu acho que vou...

'- Lils?- Alice acenou, vindo em minha direção - E aí, foi bem?

Me limitei a lançar-lhe um olhar de desespero.

'- Prova mole, né?- Remus falou, enquanto cumprimentava a nós duas e aos marotos. - o que acharam?

'- Muito fácil.- Potter concordou. Ai...

'-Tirei de letra. Não vamos precisar estudar mais o resto do ano - Sirius sorriu arrogante.

'- Fale por você! Mas concordo que não estava difícil. - Pettigrew disse, guardando desajeitadamente uns pergaminhos em sua mochila.

De repente fica tudo negro, surge uma luz branca que foca em mim.

'_- Ai de mim! Ai de mim! Tristes horas são tão longas__1__! Até o Pettigrew se deu bem nessa prova e eu vou ser humilhada publicamente! Ai de mim, ai de mim!_

'-Lils?- Alice estava passando a mão na frente dos meus olhos - Tudo bem? Liilsss??

'- Flor?- Potter se uniu a Alice - O que houve com ela?

'- Será que ela não está em estado de choque?- Remus indagou - Talvez a gente devesse jogar um pouco de água fria e...

'- Eu estou bem. - falei simplesmente, antes que, além de tudo, ainda tivesse que ir pro dormitório encharcada. - Só lembrei que tenho que... que... - Muito bem, Evans, 'tem que o **quê**?'

Lista de Opções da Lily:

Ir ao banheiro - Ei_, por um acaso alguém se esquece que tem que ir ao banheiro?? Não muito improvável..._

Ir beber água – Tá,_ e o Potter vai junto né? Não. Impensável._

Pegar um livro?- Clichê... Mas essas sempre são as melhores.

Feito!

'- que... o que Lily? - Potter sorriu amigável – Parece que você se esqueceu de novo! - ele riu de algo, mas não parecia ser de mim. Era como se ele... tivesse tentando ser simpático.

Interessante, Sherlock Lily, interessante.

'- O meu livro de poções! - eu fiz cara de assustada - Eu vejo vocês depois!

'- Ei Lily!- Black gritou - Poções é só na segunda e nós estamos na quarta!

Meros detalhes técnicos, Black, meros detalhes técnicos.

Saí rumo ao dormitório feminino e resolvi escrever um pouco. Ia me fazer bem, desabafar tudo o que havia acontecido não?

Pois é, não.

É meio chato você descobrir isso quando já colou o pergaminho que havia escrito durante a prova, tentando esclarecer sua mente e, bem, não funcionou. Mas como a minha mãe sempre dizia, nada como um dia após o outro... Se eu tentasse antecipar a noite, talvez...

Bem, nem adianta dizer que ainda não recebi meu diploma de bruxa do tempo, então foi inútil eu ficar aqui tentando fazer anoitecer depressa, então, eu resolvi fazer a única coisa que uma pessoa sensata poderia fazer nessa situação.

O quê? Me matar? Não, ainda não cheguei a esses extremos...

A noite não quer vir? Dane-se. Vou dormir assim mesmo. Sabe, pra esquecer o vexame da prova e coisas assim, nada melhor do que dormir.

"_Quer se casar comigo?"_

Lá vamos nós...

Calma, vamos lá, apaga. Apaga. Isso, tudo escuro. Muito bem.

'_E__u decidi que você é especial'_

APAGA LOGO, CONSCIÊNCIA ESTÚPIDA!

'..'

Muito bom.

Vira para um lado.

Vira para o outro lado.

Travesseiro na cabeça.

'- Atchin!

Levanto. Fecho a cortina com violência. Volto. Me enrolo no cobertor.

O travesseiro cai no chão.

'- Merda!

Me reviro na cama e tento pegar o travesseiro, sem abrir os olhos.

Meu pé fica preso no cobertor.

Eu caio no chão.

'- Lils?-Helizabeth abriu a cortina delicadamente, e enfiou a cabeça lá dentro. - Tudo bem com você?

'- Eu pareço estar bem?- minha voz veio das profundezas do inferno.

'- Não.- ela respondeu sinceramente.

'- Obrigada.- dei de ombros.

Helizabeth sorriu amigavelmente, e se sentou no ' amontoado de panos' que um dia eu chamei de cama.

'- Vamos, Lils, o que aconteceu com você?

'- Me ferrei em História da Magia. - choraminguei.

'- Mas estava tão fácil! - ela não parecia conformada.

'- Eu sei!- falei em um tom de desespero - Estava patética! Mas **eu não sabia ****nada**! NADINHA, Helizzie!

'- Entendo... - ela parecia pensativa - Bem, você pode recuperar no resto do ano. Relaxa, Lils, você passa.

Continuei emburrada.

'- Hey, Lils... - Helizzie sorriu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caía no meu rosto - Não é só isso que tá te perturbando, não é?

Malditas-melhores-amigas-que-sabem-tudo-o-que-você-vai-pensar-antes-que-você-pense.

'- Não. - suspirei. - É que...

'- É que...? –Helizzie tentou me ajudar, mas era inútil. E lá estava eu, mais lerda do que internet trouxa discada, travando mais que computador velho, voltando na droga dos _flashbacks _que eu me recuso a repetir aqui por motivos óbvios.

Sabe qual é a parte ruim dos _flashbacks_? É que você não pode simplesmente pedir que eles parem; eles ficam na parte incontrolável da sua consciência. É algo como digerir comida ou respirar: você não controla. É uma droga.

'- Liiily? - eu odeio o meu nome: ele sempre me trás de volta à realidade quando eu não quero vir.

Tipo assim, tudo o que eu queria era dormir, dormir, dormir e comer um pote de sorvete de chocolate, com granulado de chocolate, com pedaços de chocolate, MM's, calda de chocolate, com bombons de chocolate recheados de licor de cereja e mais calda de cereja por cima.

Tudo bem que se eu comer isso e não ficar diabética é um milagre divino, mas ainda assim crise existencial sem chocolate é dose.

Ai-Meu-Deus, eu estou em crise existencial sem chocolate!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

'- Liiiiiiiilyyyyyyyyyyy!- Helizzie começou a sacudir a mão esquerda na minha frente; gesto que não serviu de nada para aplacar a minha crise.

Oh, Merlin! Crise existencial sem chocolate! Problemas na vida amorosa sem chocolate. Peraí...

Eu _tenho_ vida amorosa?

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

E naquele momento de absoluto pânico, a única coisa que eu pude dizer foi:

'- Helizzie... tem... chocolate? - Helizzie me encarou como se eu fosse uma _alien_, ahn, mas fala sério! Eu só estava precisando de chocolate!

'-Ufa, pelo menos você respondeu... - ela sorriu - Está tudo bem, Lils. Eu vou malocar2 algum do estoque da Lice, ela não precisa de 2.456 chocolates debaixo da cama mesmo.

Tudo o que eu pude fazer nesse momento foi respirar profundamente de alívio... E comer trinta e seis sapos de chocolate.

_Hogwarts, 18 de fevereiro de 1977, a noite._

Nossa, nem sei por quantas horas eu dormi. Sabia que sapos de chocolates são a nova oitava maravilha do mundo? Eles são.

Enfim, mesmo que você não acredite, eu acordei mor-ren-do de fome. Juro!

Sabe, diário, às vezes eu acho que você deve agradecer por ser um monte de papel. Você não se ferra numa prova de História de Magia, você não é perseguida por um cara que você não sabe mais se odeia ou não, você não é assediada por crises existenciais nem por necessidades de chocolate, muito menos por fomes absurdas.

Pois é, mas eu sou uma reles Lily do Lily's World... ai, ai.. Vamos parar com a enrolação Lily, que você tem muito estômago pra encher se quiser completar o seu tanque combustível de sono.

Nem preciso dizer que eu me arrastei até o salão comunal, e desse até o retrato da Mulher-Gorda. Em todos os lugares por onde eu passava só se ouvia ressonares de pessoas (ou quadros. Você não vai acreditar em mim, mas eu vou dizer assim mesmo. Sabia que alguns quadros 'ressonam' mais altos do que os meninos da Grifinória? Não que eu tenha ido lá, é claro. Mas o ronco de Pettigrew é tão alto que você não precisa ir muito longe pra saber se os marotos estão na torre ou não... E eu falo sério!) que dormiam tranquilamente. Claro!

Ninguém tem um estômago cretino que acorda por volta das duas/três da madrugada para vir atrás de comida. Isso é decididamente um absurdo!

Continuei caminhando pelos corredores vazios e assustadores de uma Hogwarts às escuras... Droga, aonde era a cozinha mesmo?

Parei num corredor para me guiar, e senti uma corrente de vento frio passar, rasgando minha pele. Droga, eu tinha de sair do quarto usando só uma mísera camisola? Cadê o meu senso de auto-proteção? Ahn, lembrei, ele tava dormindo...

Como a criatura _extremamente_ inteligente aqui não trouxe a capa de verão, muito menos a de inverno, nem a de outono, nem absolutamente nada que preste pra me esquentar um pouquinho que seja, vou morrer de frio. Merda.

Por que o frio inglês tem de ser _tão_ frio? Não podia ser um pouquinho mais ameno?

Mas não, é claro que não! Quando Deus criou o mundo, ele disse: Que o Brasil e os outros países tropicais sejam quentinhos, com frutas e animais estranhamente interessantes, e que a Inglaterra e o resto do mundo virem gelo! Ahauauahauauah!

Pois é. O que eu tava falando mesmo...?

Ahn, sim. Sobre eu estar morrendo congelada nas geleiras do Pólo-Sul, ops, nos corredores de Hogwarts.

Eu ia voltar a caminhar quando eu vi algo estranho no chão... Um pergaminho.

Fiquei extremamente curiosa. Oras, o que podia ser aquilo?

A minha boa educação mandou eu não abrir, porém a minha curiosidade mandou eu abrir logo de uma vez, já que não tinha ninguém olhando; e o meu estômago falou para eu mandar as duas plantar favas e ir comer alguma coisa. (Droga, estou cada vez mais parecida com Peter Pettigrew).

Guardei o bilhete no bolso e segui para a cozinha.

Estava cruzando um corredor escuro demais para eu saber qual era, quando alguma coisa me puxou.

'- O que está acontecendo?- perguntei para a 'coisa'.

Mas a 'coisa' não me respondeu. Pois é. Eu também odeio ser ignorada.

A partir daí, foi tudo muito rápido. Num minuto, eu estava me xingando por estar sendo carregada por alguém, e no minuto seguinte eu estava entre uma parede fria demais para a minha camisolinha de seda e a 'coisa' que eu ainda não tinha identificado quem era ou, ai Merlin, _o quê_ era.

Quando eu me toquei disso, comecei a tentar me soltar, porém o que quer que estivesse me prendendo era realmente mais forte do que eu. Estava entrando em pânico, e se fosse um tarado? E se fosse o... ai, que nojento, mas e se fosse o Snape? Merda, eu tinha que sair dali.

Tentei me soltar desesperadamente, estava ficando nervosa, irritada... mas o que quer que estivesse me prendendo ali era muito mais forte do que eu, e não me deixou sair.

Senti um perfume suave e doce de rosas inundar os meus sentidos, me enfeitiçando e inebriando.

'- Quem é você?- perguntei, assustada, minha voz saindo um pouco trêmula demais para o meu gosto. Não queria parecer afetada pela proximidade tão... insinuadora de alguém - sim, eu já tinha definido que era _alguém _.- que eu não sabia quem era.

'- Shhh.. Fique quieta, Lils. Não estrague tudo... - Aquela voz...

Era uma voz suave e ao mesmo tempo rouca, cujo timbre eu sabia que conhecia de algum lugar, apesar de ainda não ter definido da onde.

A mão, delicada apesar de grande e claramente masculina, acariciou meu rosto com delicadeza e... amor? Não, não podia ser _amor_... devia ser _carinho...respeito_... alguma coisa nesse nível... nunca... amor?!

Eu sentia a respiração dele cada vez mais perto, e já poderia arriscar que o hálito dele tinha um aroma agradável de menta; refrescante, viciante...

Senti minhas pernas vacilarem; estava nervosa, como se um grande evento estivesse prestes a acontecer... Uma coisa que poderia mudar minha vida para sempre... E eu não estava gostando disso.

Cerrei meus olhos involuntariamente, como se estivesse completamente hipnotizada pelo momento, e logo senti uma pressão leve e quente sobre meus lábios, pressão essa que fez sumir imediatamente todo frio que eu sentia, mandando ondas de calor, aquecendo meu corpo e meu coração.

Estava assustada, o que viria agora? Tinha uma grande vontade de abrir os olhos, de vê-lo, de olhar bem dentro das orbes dele e perguntar o que estava acontecendo ali, mas não pude: minhas pernas fraquejaram no exato momento em que meus lábios desgrudavam do toque quente e carinhoso dos dele.

Ele me abraçou _amorosamente_ e me apoiou, eu envolvi os braços no pescoço dele para me apoiar melhor - que isso fique bem claro: **pra me apoiar melhor **- e ergui minha cabeça na direção dele lentamente, a imagem dele tinha começado a tomar foco, graças a luz bruxuleante da vela que tinha sido magicamente acendida por ele enquanto me auxiliava a ficar de pé.

Estava zonza e desnorteada, talvez, essa seja minha única defesa, pois quando ele se aproximou de novo, eu apenas pude prever que um novo beijo aconteceria.

Mas você lembra que todos sempre dizem que o primeiro beijo é um sonho? Pois eu concordo plenamente, o primeiro beijo é um _sonho_... E o segundo? Ahn, o segundo é pura _realidade_...

Esse foi meu único pensamento no momento, além do meu tremendo desapontamento comigo mesma por não ter descoberto quem era o _tal_ misterioso que beijava muito bem. _Muuuuuito bem_, como diria Alice. Bem até demais.

O segundo toque foi mais breve, mais perigoso, mais _caliente_. Senti uma descarga elétrica inteirinha cair sobre o meu humilde corpo quando ele me beijou... E quando _eu_ o beijei.

É loucura, uma completa e estúpida loucura você beijar alguém que não tem a mínima noção de quem é, mas o modo como foi acontecendo tudo, me envolveu, hipnotizou, não sei explicar. Só sei que era como voar... E cair... Inexplicável. Todo aquele medo, aquela ansiedade, aquele frio na barriga... E ao mesmo tempo, toda vontade de que nunca acabasse, que eu ficasse pra sempre naquele dilema mortal, naqueles braços e com aqueles lábios sobre os meus.

Cheguei à conclusão de que estava insana, tão insana quanto jamais tinha ficado em toda minha vida. E feliz. Estupidamente feliz. Ansiosa, e tão nervosa que chegava a dar um nó no meu estômago.

Estava ficando difícil de respirar; e mais difícil ainda ficou de fazê-lo quando o beijo encerrou-se. Por si mesmo, pois aparentemente, nem eu, nem ele queríamos fazer isso.

A ansiedade quadruplicou-se quando eu soube que era pressuposto eu abrir os olhos, mas eu tinha muito medo. E se na verdade, o meu príncipe fosse um sapo? E se na verdade, tudo aquilo não tivesse passado de um sonho?

Eu pisquei forte, assustada, amedrontada, e abri meus olhos hesitantemente.

Aparentemente, ele não poderia esperar muito tempo mais para saber minha reação, e com muita delicadeza, segurou meu queixo com a mão e o ergueu lentamente.

Levei um choque quando percebi o que estava acontecendo e com quem estava acontecendo...:

'- James...Potter...? - o moreno de olhos esverdeados sorriu levemente, e acariciou meu rosto com a mão livre - O que...

'- Shhh. Eu te amo, Lils... - ele sussurrou, brincando agora com uma mecha de cabelo minha, antes de ajeitá-la atrás da orelha.

Eu sorri, minhas bochechas estavam quentes; tenho quase certeza de que ficaram vermelhas também. Mas, por Merlin, o que estava acontecendo?

Lily Evans, é James Potter! Ele não é nem nunca será o seu Príncipe Encantado! Saia daí já antes que você faça mais besteira!

Eu tentei me afastar dele, mas isso foi impossível visto que ele continuava me prendendo contra a parede. Respirei fundo e reuni toda a minha força de vontade.

'- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter? - perguntei, controlando minha voz para que ela não saísse por demais agressiva ou assustada.

Ele suspirou, parecendo completamente exausto.

'- Lily...

'- Evans. - apressei-me em corrigi-lo.

'-Evans, - ele deu de ombros, como se não se importasse com isso - vamos agir como adultos e parar com esses joguinhos, certo? Nós dois sabemos muito bem o que acabou de acontecer aqui, e não foi pouca coisa. - ele respirou fundo - Você não vai mais poder fugir dizendo que não sente nada por mim, esses beijos foram a prova de que James Potter e Lily Evans têm sim sua chance de dar certo!

'- Do que você está falando, Potter? - indaguei, fingindo não ter entendido.

'- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, Evans! - James suspirou novamente - Veja, estamos cansados de tudo isso... - ele passou as costas da mão no meu rosto, carinhoso. - Por que não pôr um ponto final nessa história? Por que não ficar juntos de vez?

'- Potter, você não está falando coisa com coisa...

'- Sim, eu estou. E você sabe muito bem que eu estou. - Ele meneou a cabeça, como se soubesse que tudo aquilo era um esforço inútil... E bem, era mesmo. - Por que você não me dá uma chance? Uma chance, só uma...

Uma chance... Que mal poderia haver em uma chance? E ele tinha feito aquela declaração tão linda...

Chega, Lily! Você já está tendo pensamentos românticos de novo. Chega!

'- J-James... - eu soltei, sem querer, mas acabei me alegrando de leve por isso... Ele me lançara um sorriso tão bonito... Como se estivesse... agradecido...

'- Aceita?- ele pediu, encarecidamente, e eu estava me indagando o que diabos eu deveria aceitar ou não.

'- O que?- perguntei a ele, que pareceu curioso.

'- Você recebeu o meu bilhete, Lily? - SOCORRO!

EU QUERO LEGENDAS! EU NÃO ESTOU ENTENDENDO NADAAAAAA!

Certo, calma, Lily. Não entre em pânico.

'- Bilhete??

'- Ué, isso mesmo. - James bagunçou o cabelo preguiçoso - Vai me dizer que não recebeu?

**Programa de vasculhamento cerebral de Lily Evans ativado.**

**Total de bilhetes recebidos no dia de hoje:** 0

'- Eu não recebi... - eu tive de dizer, por mais clichê que possa parecer. Alguém aí lembra de algum bilhete?

Pois é. Nem eu.

'- Eu deixei na sua frente quando eu ia pro Salão Comunal com os Marotos... - ele murmurou distraído.

'- Na minha frente?- foi quando eu lembrei do papelzinho - Isso aqui?- eu peguei o bilhete no bolso (sim, tem um bolso na minha camisola, só que é um bolso, humn, interno. Foi meio complicado de pegar sem que o Potter visse nada que não devesse, eu admito, mas eu sou Lily Evans ou não sou?!) disfarçadamente e mostrei pra ele.

'- Isso mesmo. Pode se explicar agora - James continuava muito emburrado, e eu ainda estava pedindo por legendas.

'- Ahn, bem, eu peguei mais por curiosidade mesmo... Não cheguei a ler porque se não fosse pra mim ia ser invasão de privacidade, e isso é crime, sabia? Eu ainda sou muito nova pra ir pra cadeia... - disse séria.

James sorriu.

'- Ai, Lily, você inventa cada uma... - ele revirou os olhos. - Muito bem, por que você não lê o _seu_ bilhete agora? Duvido muito que você se processe por isso. - comentou divertido.

Ai, essas pessoas que se divertem tirando uma com a minha cara...

'- E se eu não quiser? - indaguei desafiadora. Oras bolas, ninguém diz a Lily Evans, única sobrevivente da raça de Lily's World, o que fazer!

Os olhos de James brilharam maliciosamente marotos.

'- Acredite em mim, é melhor você fazer. Pro seu próprio 'bem'... - ele sorriu malicioso - Afinal, ninguém poderia me culpar se você fosse sumariamente agarrada hoje a noite, não é mesmo? Ninguém mandou ser tão bonita e estar em trajes tão... - ele passou a língua rapidamente pelo lábio inferior e eu descobri de repente que não gosto muito desse gesto. Me causa arrepios. – sugestivos. - Potter me lançou uma piscadela marota.

Droga. Eu sempre me ferro.

Abri o bilhete lentamente, minhas mãos tremendo um pouco. O que poderia ser?

Dentro do papelzinho, porém, só havia uma palavra:

_Hogsmeade?_

'- Peraí, Potter. - eu falei hesitando, quando ele resmungou alguma coisa que lembrava vagamente ' voltamos aos sobrenomes'-O nosso próximo passeio em Hogsmeade é só daqui a... duas semanas.

'- Isso se você quiser ir pelas regras da escola... - ele me lançou uma piscadela.

'- Eu acho melhor não... - comecei, mas James me interrompeu.

'- O que _você_ pensa que estava fazendo, **Evans**?- Uhhh... Ele me chamou de Evans. Adianta eu dizer que a situação tá preta? Não? Ahn, tá.. obrigada.

'- Eu? - murmurei, confusa. Afinal, o que eu estava fazendo? Nada... além de dispensá-lo, é claro. Mas eu estava até sendo gentil com ele! - Dá pra ir mais devagar, Potter? Eu acho que ainda não acordei... e meu cérebro tá lerdo, lerdo...

'- Cadê a Lily corajosa pela qual eu meu apaixonei? - ele perguntou, parecendo furioso - Pare com isso, droga, seja você mesma! Eu odeio quando você age assim!

Baixei a cabeça, ligeiramente envergonhada.

James sorriu doce - peraí, ele não estava furioso a dois minutos atrás? Depois sou eu que mudo de humor rápido! - e acariciou o meu cabelo gentilmente.

'- Pare de se importar com o que os outros vão pensar de você, Lils. Aja com o seu coração, depois com a razão... - ele sussurrou, ainda mexendo no meu cabelo. - E não fique mais assim, tá? Eu prefiro quando você grita comigo, porque você _quer_ gritar, do que quando você não aceita sair comigo educadamente, pelo medo de que sua perfeita reputação seja manchada.

Eu respirei fundo, me deixando se abraçada e confortada por ele. Senti uma sensação reconfortante, uma paz, um sentimento agradável de segurança, como se eu soubesse que nada de mal me aconteceria.

Mas por que raios! Aonde aquilo iria parar??

Me afastei de James quando notei que aquilo já estava indo longe demais.

'- James, chega. - eu o empurrei gentilmente - Chega, por favor, chega. - suspirei, enquanto me separava dele - A gente não tem absolutamente _nada_ a ver, James.. Me esqueça, por favor... - eu pedi, enquanto me afastava a passos rápidos.

'- Finja, Evans. Vamos, isso mesmo, continue fingindo... Vamos ver até quando você vai conseguir fingir que não me quer... - ele riu, irônico.

E, internamente, eu não pude deixar de me fazer a mesma pergunta.

_Até quando eu vou conseguir fingir que não quero nada com Potter?_

**Observações da Autora:**

1.: Trecho retirado da obra de Shakespeare, _Romeu e Julieta._

2.: Malocar é uma espécie de gíria que uma amiga minha falava e que meio que 'pegou' na minha escola. Nem sei se essa gíria existe em outros lugares, mas eu simplesmente não arrumei palavra melhor. Então, aqui estou eu para explicar o significado dela! XD. Bem, 'malocar' significa roubar alguma coisa com intenção de devolver algum dia. Algo como 'pegar emprestado' mas a pessoa necessariamente não precisa saber que você pegou isso emprestado, entende?XD

**Momento Invisível da Miss Huyu:**

Olá a todos. Sim, eu estou usando a capa de invisibilidade, eu peguei ela emprestada do James, só que ele ainda não sabe disso, então fiquem quietos.

Meu Merlin, o que foi essa cena de beijo? MarauderMaHh, minha querida beta( empina ligeiramente o nariz ao dizer a palavra _beta_), agora você já sabe por que eu me atrasei tanto. Essa cena me tirou o sono por semanas!.. desde que essa fic começou eu já estava com medo dela.

E lá estava no meu 'roteiro' de FT: e eles se beijam. Agora eu entendo por que as cenas mais complexas são as que, no início, parecem mais simples.

Sinceramente? Odiei esse capítulo. É meio revoltante quando você escreve seis capítulos dois diferentes e, no final de tudo, você olha pro capítulo escolhido e diz: 'odiei esse capítulo'. Você sempre fica com a sensação de que vai acabar escrevendo mais uma versão..XD

Mas eu não podia demorar mais, né? Pôxa, tinha tanta gente querendo um capítulo novo...

Enfim, espero que eu tenha conseguido alcançar as expectativas de vocês!/ Miss Huyu fica pulando pra alcançar a palavra 'expectativas'/ mas é que eu sou tão baixinha.../faz cara de triste/...

**Special thanks to:** Mel Black Potter, Vampira Black, Ana Favaro, Lady Anna Black( Anninha!), Julia Ribeiro, Mrs LilyGirl, MarauderMaHh( oi beta!), gica, Luh Caulfield, Lady Anna Black ( Oi você de novo.."), Babi Evans.

**A resposta de todo mundo que tem conta no site tá na caixinha de e-mail, não se esqueçam de dar uma olhadinha!**

**Review anônima**

**Gica**: _Olá!_

_Bem, aqui está a continuação. Espero que você continue gostando e comentando!_

_Bjus!_

**ONZE** coments! E chegamos a incrível marca de vinte e uma reviews!

Gente, nem sei como agradecer! Estou muito, muito, muito, muito, muito feliz mesmo!

Será que pro próximo eu consigo manter essa marca?

Vamos lá, próximo capítulo só com trinta coments!

E torçamos para que ele não seja muito complicado... XD

**COMO** eu consegui os onze comentários, eu vou pôr um trechinho da capítulo 3 ( que só Deus e Merlin sabem quando vem) aqui pra vocês:

" '_- Você é uma estúpida mesmo, heim, Evans?_

_Eu revirei os olhos._

'_- Isso vai ter volta, Potter! - gritei, irritada, tentando distingui-lo no meio de toda aquela gosma nojenta._

'_- Eu _mal_ posso esperar, Evans...- ele sorriu maroto, se afastando lentamente, as gargalhadas deles e dos outros marotos ecoando no meu ouvido._

_Malditos. Todos eles. Humpft, como se eu já num tivesse problemas o suficiente..."_

Parece que Lils está ficando irritada...Vamos ver o que irá acontecer, não é mesmo?

**Recomendo:**

Fics que eu recomendo?

Festa dos Cisnes, de Vampira Black

Reunião Marota, de MarauderMaHh

Bem, eu ainda estou num momento um tanto complicado aqui, por que eu vou ter que dividir o meu _bebê_ com a MarauderMaHh (afinal, ela é minha beta) e eu, Lily Evans, James Potter e todo o resto do elenco de Fairy Tales gostaria de te dar as BOAS VINDAS! E, claro, falar que, apesar de você ser beta, você ainda tem que me mandar reviews aqui no fanfiction...XD AHauhauhauahuhauahauha.

SEJA BEM VINDA, MARAUDER!

Agora, venha aqui que o pessoal da Grifinória quer que você diga algumas palavras pros leitores de FT!

N/B: Oi gente... Aqui quem fala é a MarauderMahh... Tudo bom como vocês pessoazinhas lindas??

Bom... o que falar?? Fiquei muitoooo feliz com a homenagem da minha amiga... Miss Huyu... você é demais!

Só pra que vocês fiquem sabendo: ela escreve maravilhosamente bem... quase não me dá trabalho nenhum como beta... fazer o quê? Algumas pessoas nascem com o dom...

Capítulo comprido esse, né? Mas muitoooo legal! Eu ri muitooooo. Ai ai... essa Lily da Miss é incrível...

Falar mais o quê? Eu to muito feliz por ser uma das pessoas que mais sabem sobre essa fic... vocês não têm nem idéia do que está por vim... (na verdade, nem eu... mas pelas conversas que eu tive com essa autora, posso afirmar que serão coisas bombásticas)

É isso aí. Comentem!!! E pode deixar, Miss Huyu... assim que você postar esse cap eu vou ser a primeira a comentar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 3.: Beije-me**

(_Com vontade_)

**N.A.: E o capítulo vai para...:**

_DarkAngelSly_, _Sandra Potter_ e _Gata Slytherin_, que me apoiaram nos momentos difíceis, e a _Marauder MaHh_ porque é uma pessoinha muito fofa e querida que continua corrigindo essa coisinha...

Miss abraça todas elas Obrigada, pessoas. É por causa de vocês, e das pessoas ali em baixo que comentaram também, que essa fic continua existindo. Eu nem sei como agradecer vocês, se não fosse pela ajuda e apoio de todas nas horas difíceis, eu provavelmente não teria terminado o capítulo, e se não fosse a MaHh, ele provavelmente não estaria lindo e sem erros.

A todos vocês, boa leitura!

A neve se precipitava gentilmente do lado de fora de sua janela, mas o aquecedor mágico do local proporcionava uma temperatura agradável e bastante confortável.

Ele não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estivera ali, largado na cama, o diário aberto a sua frente, a cabeça gentilmente apoiada no braço esquerdo e as pernas dependuradas para fora da cama e já completamente dormentes.

Devorava páginas e páginas aflito, nervoso e completamente curioso para conhecer mais daquela história, daquela vida.

Estudou a nova página que se abria na frente de seus olhos calmamente, como se não quisesse perder nenhum detalhe de nada; como um homem desolado que encontra naquilo pequenas doses de prazer misturado com pequenas doses de veneno...

Era estranho interessar-se tanto assim; oras era apenas um diário! Às vezes parecia que ele simplesmente não conseguia largá-lo, como se estivesse hipnotizado, enfeitiçado; a história daquela menina era envolvente, comovente, apaixonante...

- Hey, garoto. Venha aqui. Eu tenho um trabalhinho para você... - a voz masculina grossa acordou-o de seus devaneios; respirou fundo e se levantou de um só pulo da cama.

É ele não tinha escolha: aparentemente aquele interessante diário teria de ficar pra depois, pensou, enquanto o jogava em cima da cama, tendo o cuidado de escondê-lo debaixo dos lençóis.

Na época em que estavam, tudo com o qual ele poderia sonhar agora era voltar a ler aquele diário, talvez mais tarde, embrenhado nas cobertas e com um gostoso chocolate quente nas mãos, mas que ele retornaria tão logo possível, ele retornaria.

Ainda havia muitas coisas para serem esclarecidas...

_Hogwarts,__ 27 de fevereiro de 1977._

Droga. Droga de vida, droga de tudo. Droga, droga, droga, droga, droga, droga, mil, novecentas e noventa e nove vezes **droga**.

Droga foi a palavra que melhor descreveu essa semana para mim, Lily Evans. Sinceramente, eu mereço um prêmio de sobrevivência. Duvido até mesmo que o _Rambo_ teria conseguido...

Tudo começou na droga da segunda feira.

Claro que _transfiguração_ não é uma matéria suficientemente ruim sozinha, claro que não! Tem que ter uns verdinhos básicos pra acompanhar a mistura!

E chega aquele loiro aguado metido pacas, chamado Malfoy e se larga na _minha_ carteira favorita. A última carteira vaga.

Resultado?

Helizzie teve de sentar com o _Malfoy_ e eu tive de sentar com o _Potter._

_A vida é cruel com todos, Lily Evans_, pensei, enquanto ouvia as explicações da professora Minerva sobre como deveríamos transformar as lesmas marrons na nossa frente em perfeitas xícaras de chá de porcelana branca, _mas com você ela é particularmente sádica_.

- Ecaaaaa!- murmurei, ao encarar o pequeno bichinho gosmento na minha frente; Potter, entretanto, parecia nem ligar. Estava brincando calmamente com sua lesma, cutucando-a com a ponta da varinha levemente, apenas para vê-la se mexer. Ele estava particularmente lindo-e-entediado naquela manhã... Cale a boca, Lily Evans!

O problema todo começou com o fato de que eu tenho um _pequeno _asco por lesmas.

_**Pequeno**_?

Ah, 'tá bom, eu conto pra vocês, mas vai ser nosso pequeno segredinho, 'tá? Eu tenho medo de lesmas. Medo não, _pavor._ Fobia. Seja lá como quiser chamar o fato que eu, simplesmente, entro em pânico toda vez que eu vejo uma lesma.

E no caso, eram precisamente, lindas VINTE E DUAS lesmas nojentas e asquerosas na sala inteira.

Ai, Merlin...

Comecei a tentar me controlar, pensando o quanto Potter estava fofo e charmoso naquela manhã... ops. Esses não são bons pensamentos... Apaga, apaga, deleta tuuuudo Lils. Isso, muito bem.

Virei-me para Potter que, ao término da explicação da professora (a qual eu não entendi bulhufas) já tinha transfigurado a lesma em xícara e de novo em lesma umas cinco vezes, então cheguei à conclusão de que, talvez, o exercício não fosse _tão _difícil assim. Ótimo.

Duas giradas pra cá, uma pra lá e... ECA!

Na minha frente estava uma mistura de xícara com lesma, a _xícaresma_ se arrastava na... **minha direção**! AHHHH

Eu não sei o que deu em mim, só sei que dei um pulo e comecei a gritar. Entrei em pânico, olha que **mico**!

Helizzie fuzilou Malfoy quando disse algo - que eu nem me atrevi a perguntar o que era - e me tirou da sala. Até hoje sou zoada pelo incidente infeliz - inclusive pela _droga_ do Potter, que não moveu _um dedinho_ pra me ajudar. FALSO!

Respira fundo, Lils, você precisa continuar a estória... Um, dois, três... Ai, ai.

Muito bem.

_Terça feira_.

Superado o meu _trauma _com a lesma, (eu fui parar lá na Madame Pomfrey, sabia?) eu pensei que terça seria um dia melhor.

Ledo engano... Não existem dias melhores quando se trata da _Lily Evans_, aquela que inspirou a criação das Leis de Murph.

Alice me acordou em cima da hora, e Helizzie já tinha ido embora (se encontrar com Sirius, é claro. Se bem que eu duvido muito que ele estivesse acordado naquele horário...) e nós íamos nos atrasar.

Saí correndo, tomei banho, me vesti e joguei todas as coisas que estavam em cima da minha mesinha de cabeceira dentro da minha mochila (pergaminhos, penas, tinteiros, etc.).

Passei tão rápido pelos corredores que mal percebia as pessoas me cumprimentando, rindo, ou tentando falar qualquer coisa; Alice corria feito uma louca desvairada a alguns centímetros do meu calcanhar, e nós mal conseguíamos respirar.

- Hey, Lils, pare um pouco! Eu preciso respirar... – Alice pediu, pondo a mão direita no peito, e a esquerda em cima do joelho, na tentativa de pegar algum ar.

- Lice, nós já estamos chegando... Se corrermos...

Mas era tarde demais: perdemos o café da manhã.

- Oh, merda. - eu e Lice falamos em coro, mas aquele seria apenas o começo, no final naquele dia eu já teria me arrependido seriamente de ter nascido.

Então após recuperarmos o fôlego, nós nos pusemos a correr novamente, agora em direção a Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas...

Sabe, eu já sei no que vou trabalhar... Se vocês repararem bem, poucos alunos em Hogwarts estão acima do peso... E vocês sabem por quê?

Porque ser aluno aqui não é mole não... Se você perder a hora, feito a dorminhoca retardada aqui, você tem que correr feito uma maluca por _metros_ (que dependendo da sua sorte aumentam ou diminuem, tudo depende do bom humor das escadas...) e, muitas vezes, _mais de uma vez por dia_... Pode comer menos sem nenhuma dificuldade, eu, por exemplo, quase não tomo mais café da manhã.

Então agora eu posso lançar o novo produto de emagrecimento:

"Hogwarts"

_Estude lá por uma semana e você vai perder no mínimo um quilo ou seus galeões serão devolvidos! _

Yeah! Ficarei rica.

Eu e Alice paramos na frente da porta e quase nos ajoelhamos no chão para implorar que o professor ainda não tivesse chegado porque, se ele tivesse, era detenção na certa. Fitei minha amiga, respirei fundo e girei a maçaneta lentamente, fazendo aquele ruído estranho que as maçanetas fazem quando estão enferrujadas - ou quando você não quer que ninguém perceba que você está entrando naquele local - e eu percebi que estava lotado, mas sem professor. A Grifinória em peso fazia DCAT, com exceção apenas de Peter Pettigrew, e da Lufa-Lufa eu conhecia uns três caras legais, mais a Juddy Clewe, a monitora da casa. Sem contar com eles, tinha mais umas quatro patricinhas que eu não conhecia, mas a loira era amiga da Helizzie; além de três lindos garotos que eu não conhecia, mas iria tomar algumas providências para mudar tal situação.

- Melhor a gente se sentar. - Alice comentou, sorrindo e se aproximando do namorado.

Ah... Como o amor é lindo! Como ele funciona, _pros outros_...

Caminhei entre as cadeiras procurando por Helizzie, mas ela não parecia estar em lugar nenhum, o que só me deixava uma escolha...

_Potter_.

Vocês aí de cima tão zoando com a minha cara né? Só é possível!

Larguei-me ao lado de Potter e separei meu material em cima da mesa calmamente... Ué, cadê a minha pena?

O professor chegou e começou a pôr o exercício no quadro e eu ainda estava procurando a minha pena, quando eu achei um rasgo no fundo da minha mochila predileta.

Droga.

- Olá Potter. Pode me emprestar uma pena?- pedi, tentando manter a minha calma e não praguejar contra o mundo. Calma, calma...

Potter começou a procurar a pena na mochila, e eu respirei fundo.

"_Olhe pelo lado positivo, Lily. Não pode piorar."_

E foi quando Potter pegou um pergaminho velho de dentro da mochila, rabiscou algo, e lançou na cabeça do Black que eu comecei a me perguntar seriamente se eu tinha tacado lenha na fogueira de Merlin.

- Potter? Potter?!- continuei sussurrando, tentando chamar a atenção dele.

O professor de DCAT era conhecido por todos nós como um professor muito bonito, mas muito rígido. Por isso, quando Professor Christian chegou à minha carteira, eu gelei.

- Fazendo a redação, senhorita Evans?- eu respirei fundo, e concordei lentamente. – Posso ver o seu desempenho?

Eu ia morrer. Estava certo, confirmado, hora marcada e tudo mais. Eu ia morrer.

Ai, Merlin...

- Ou a senhorita prefere me entregar no final da aula?

- No fim... da... aula- respondi, vagamente, tentando respirar.

- Evans?- disse Potter, como se só então percebesse a minha humilde presença naquele local - Está tudo _bem?_- ahh, que fofo! Ele estava preocupado comigo! O moreno pôs a mão esquerda na minha testa e retirou-a minutos depois- Você está fria... Vai me dizer que encontrou outra lesma por aí?

Grrrr...

Eu juro que a minha vontade naquele momento foi levantar da cadeira e bater tanto, mas tanto, no Potter que ele não ia conseguir nem mais pronunciar seu próprio nome! Não, ele não iria conseguir nem abrir a boca pra comer! Grr... Potter, você não sabe com quem tá se metendo...

- Me-empresta-uma-pena.- murmurei, os dentes cerrados de raiva. Cretino.

Potter deu um sorriso maroto, e puxou uma pena de seu estoque.

- Pode ficar com ela, Evans. Considere um presente.

Poxa, esse Potter até pode ser um cara legal, eu pensei, enquanto coçava o queixo com a pena e relia o título... mmm Lobisomens?

Sorri quando pensei em algum assunto e molhei a pena no tinteiro lentamente.

De repente, eu ouço o som de uma explosão, que vinha...

Da minha pena.

- Senhorita Evans, sinto dizer, mas a senhorita está em detenção.

Ao meu lado, um Potter chamuscado de fumaça começa a rir descontroladamente.

- Desculpe Evans, mas eu não resisti. É que você estava tão fria que eu resolvi... te esquentar um pouquinho...- ele voltou a cair na gargalhada.

- Eu–te–odeio-Potter. Obrigada por tornar minha semana insuportável um pouco mais insuportável ainda!- falei, sentindo as lágrimas vindo aos meus olhos. Que droga, minha primeira detenção...

Potter me encarou preocupado.

- Evans, eu... Que droga, você está chorando? Escuta, eu falo com o professor, a culpa foi minha... Eu assumo a detenção...

- ESQUECE POTTER!- eu baixei os orbes marejados. – eu mereço essa detenção. Mereço, por ter pensado, mesmo que por três segundos, que você era um cara legal!

Saí correndo da sala, e fechei a porta dela atrás de mim, sentindo as lágrimas virem com força... ahn, droga...

- Muito bem, James. – eu ouvi a voz da Alice – Agora é que você nunca mais sai com ela... E quer saber? Depois dessa, eu não te ajudo mais!

- Alice eu...

- Acabou! E acho que, assim que Helizzie souber, ela vai concordar comigo. Se depender da gente, a Lils te esquece! Você não a merece!

Alice abriu a porta com força, acabando por me derrubar no chão. Ahm, que _ótimo_. Faltava isso mesmo pro meu dia ser _perfeito_!

- Foi mal, Lils... - ela sorriu sem graça. – pelas duas coisas.

Alice foi andando comigo até o dormitório, me consolando com delicadeza.

Quando chegamos ao dormitório, eu me larguei na cama e Lice puxou uma almofada grande e sentou-se na minha frente.

- O que aconteceu entre você e Potter, Lils? Porque que ele está com raiva, é meio óbvio. – ela sorriu, calmamente.

Eu inconscientemente levei a mão aos lábios, ficando vermelha.

- Ele me... beijou. Quero dizer, _nós _nos beijamos. E eu acabei dizendo que não queria nada com ele.

- Então você o beijou e gostou disso?- Alice indagou curiosa.

- NÃO!- eu exclamei.

- Então qual é o problema?- ela disse, sem entender.

Eu não respondi: não encontrei forças para tanto. Apenas fitei minha amiga, esperando sinceramente que ela me entendesse e não fizesse mais perguntas tão difíceis na minha atual situação.

Alice me encarou compreensiva, e suspirou observando o dormitório vazio pela primeira vez.

- Você tem de se decidir, Lils. James realmente gosta de você, embora seja um idiota, estúpido, arrogante e tudo o mais.

- Concordo plenamente.

- O quê?- Alice parecia meio espantada, e eu ergui a sobrancelha.

- Por que o espanto?- indaguei, tentando compreendê-la. – Ahhh! Sim... Entendi. Eu quis dizer Lice, que concordo com a parte dele ser idiota, estúpido e tudo o mais.

Alice sorriu fracamente, e pegou minha mão, parecendo de repente muito mais velha (que ela não leia isso!) do que realmente era.

- Você ainda tem muito que aprender, Lils. Talvez você esteja perdendo a sua chance de ser feliz, sabia?

Eu respirei fundo, sentindo de repente uma vontade imensa de chorar.

- Você diz isso porque vive em um Conto de Fadas, Alice. Frank é o namorado perfeito, qualquer um pode olhar pra vocês dois e enxergar um lindo futuro cor de rosa, filhos e tudo o mais. Mas e eu?- senti as lágrimas escorrendo livremente o meu rosto agora. - Eu sou só a ruiva sem graça, a nascida trouxa ou até coisa pior, e _atualmente_ a 'obsessão' do Potter... Quero dizer, isso se _até ele_ já não tiver desistido de mim...

- Meu Merlin, você gosta dele... – Alice disse com os olhos perdidos no nada, antes de me abraçar com força dando aquele consolo mudo que as amigas dão e que nos põem pra cima.

Ai, Merlin.

Lily Evans _a medrosa_ e _a chorona_. Ótimo início de semana...

_Quarta feira._

Dessa vez eu tinha acordado bem mais cedo que de costume, e encontrei Helizzie olhando pensativa a janela do Salão Comunal.

- Helizzie? Aconteceu algo?- perguntei solícita, aproximando-me de Lizzie e sentando-me rapidamente no chão.

- Nada não, Lils. – ela fez um gesto de descaso. – Não se preocupe comigo, preocupe-se um pouco mais com você. – sua expressão imediatamente se tornou mais gentil - Alice me contou da aula de DCAT ontem, como está se sentindo?

Respirei fundo e lancei um sorriso a Helizzie.

- Está tudo bem... – falei conformadamente – Murph já deve ter acabado de testar os novos tipos de azar da humanidade comigo, então eu devo ficar bem até ele arrumar novos estoques. – respondi bem humorada, ao que Helizzie riu, meneando a cabeça como quem diz ' caso perdido'.

- Só você mesma, Lils... Só você pra me fazer rir numa hora dessas... - ela me abraçou forte, como se me agradecesse por algo que eu não lembro de ter feito, e sorriu e se dirigiu para a saída sem me deixar dizer nem mais uma palavra, apenas com o silêncio por companhia.

Permaneci sozinha por algum tempo, apenas pensando no que poderia estar acontecendo com minha amiga, Helizzie sempre fora tão fechada...

- Bom dia Lils! – levei um susto ao me virar e me deparar com Remus Lupin, que apesar de cansado e ligeiramente tristonho parecia ter acordado em uma bela manhã, e Potter; que vinha ao lado dele com a nítida expressão das pessoas que levam a cama nas costas.

- 'dia, Moony. E aí, qual é o plano para dominar o mundo de hoje?- Remus sorriu e veio em minha direção para conversar um pouco, enquanto Potter me olhava de um jeito esquisito.

- Muitas opções, mas meus companheiros da dominação mundial me abandonaram... - Remus comentou, fingindo decepção. – Peter, só sabe comer e correr atrás dos professores; Sirius só sabe correr atrás da Lizzie; James só sabe rimar 'amor' com 'dor', 'contento' com 'lamento', ' Ai de _mins_' e coisas assim.

Eu ri. Não tinha muito que fazer, na verdade.

- Eu acho que você vai ter de escolher outros companheiros de batalha, _Sir_ Lupin. - eu disse sorridente. – Porque senão...

Algo interrompeu meus pensamentos. Algo com asas enormes, muita pena, e alguma banha.

- Hey Chocolate! Muitas cartas pra mim?- sorri para a coruja que trazia as minhas cartas.

Ei! Por que vocês estão me olhando assim? A minha coruja se chama Chocolate mesmo, e daí? Algum problema? Sim, eu sei, a minha falta de criatividade é surpreendente, eu também acho... Algo mais? Não? Ótimo, voltemos à história.

- Bom, é isso. - eu disse, me levantando e jogando minhas cartas na mochila. – Rem, espero que você não se incomode, mas agora eu vou atrás da Lizzie. Ela parecia tão preocupada quando saiu daqui...

Remus sorriu compreensivo, e fez um sinal para que eu me fosse.

- A gente se vê. – eu me despedi, e fiz menção de ir embora e ignorar solenemente o Potter quando eu ouvi o meu lindo nominho.

- Evans!- Potter tinha se levantado do sofá e me chamou, ao que eu continuei a ignorá-lo. – Evans! Ahh, ruiva, volta aqui agora!- eu caminhei e ouvi o retrato começar a se fechar. – Viu Moony? Não adianta... Ela nunca mais vai falar comigo. Eu nem existo pra ela. Tanto tempo pra começar a conquistá-la... Cara, eu me odeio. – e foi nessa hora que o retrato se fechou com um 'clack' e eu não ouvi mais nada.

Perguntei a alguns retratos amigos se eles tinham visto Lizzie, mas todos eles alegaram não tê-la visto há algum tempo já, parecia que eu tinha sido a última pessoa a vê-la. Mas que coisa estranha!

Foi eu resolver ir tomar café para logo encontrar Alice e Frank juntinhos, juntinhos. Ai, gente, o amor não é lindo?

- 'Dia Alice, Frank. – cumprimentei.

- Bom dia Lily. – Frank sorriu simpático e deu um beijo rápido em Alice. – Vou te deixar aqui, amor... A gente se vê no almoço.

- Claro... – Alice sorriu apaixonada enquanto assistia Frank se dirigir ao seu lugar. – Ele não é lindo, Lils? – ela perguntou, ainda no estado de torpor que eu nomeio de ' Frankcite'.

- Ihhh, pergunta difícil. Essa eu passo. Se eu respondê-la, é morte certa pra mim. – Se eu digo que não, Alice sai correndo atrás de mim com uma machadinha. Se eu digo que sim, ela vai me bater e me mandar tirar os olhos, porque é dela. Qual é a minha saída? _Talvez?_

Alice riu da minha 'não-resposta', e me encarou com aquela cara de espiã 007.

- E aí, Lils, quando é que você vai perdoar o James? – eu arqueei a sobrancelha. Lils, perdoar, e James, na mesma frase sem um 'nunca' no meio? Isso soava um tanto quanto estranho para mim.

- E quem disse que eu vou perdoá-lo? – comentei descrente.

- Pelo amor de Merlin Lily! Está na cara... – ela falou, rindo. – Além disso, eu _morri_ de pena do coitadinho quando eu desci para o salão comunal, e o Remus gentilmente me informou que você tinha ido procurar a Helizzie. Ele quase se _jogou_ aos meus pés para que eu voltasse a ajudá-lo, sabe, a ter algo com você.

Encarei Alice de soslaio.

- Você não está pensando nisso, está, sua traíra?

Lice gargalhou. Eu tinha impressão de que ela estava achando aquele drama todo muito divertido. Ahhh, Alice se eu te pego... Sua cretina!

- Claro que _não_, Lils. Eu fiquei muito revoltada com o que ele fez com você, claro que fiquei! Não ia ajudá-lo de novo, não se você não tivesse me _confessado secretamente_ que já o tinha perdoado. E como você _ainda_ não fez isso...

Eu me levantei da mesa, determinada.

- E _nem_ vou fazer, dona Alice, pode ir perdendo as esperanças! – comentei, me afastando a passos rápidos.

Lice se levantou e começou a me seguir de perto.

- Claro que não, não estou te pedindo para fazê-lo. Não agora, pelo menos. Estou pedindo pra você pensar, Lils, só um pouquinho em tudo o que você me disse e tudo o que eu descobri pra você ontem. Pelo amor de Merlin, até você já admitiu que gosta dele, pode ser tão difícil assim pra você perdoá-lo, Lils?

Estávamos descendo as escadas rumo a poções, quando eu tropeço em algo, e minha mochila voa e vai parar em algum lugar bem distante dali.

- Merda! – Exclamei.

- Você está bem, Lils? Quer ajuda? – eu ouvi a voz sempre solícita de Alice, enquanto sentia meu pé latejar.

- Não precisa, Alice, está tudo... – eu me virei para fitar Alice e lançar-lhe um sorriso tranqüilizador, quando de repente sinto _algo_ gelado descendo pelo meu rosto lentamente. Algo gelado _e_ gosmento. Merda dupla.

- Tudo bem, Evans?- o tom de voz maduro ligeiramente arrastado de Potter se fez ouvir às minhas costas, e eu juro que a minha vontade foi levantar e bater nele. Bom, dessa vez, pelo menos, eu não fiquei só na vontade: eu _realmente_ me levantei e comecei a dar socos nele, só que não adiantou lá muita coisa não.

Primeiro: Porque meu pé estava doendo muito, muito mesmo.

Segundo: Porque, além disso, o chão estava escorregadio.

Terceiro: Porque a única área do corpo dele que eu conseguia alcançar, era o peito. _Grande_ Evans, quem mandou ter 1,61m enquanto ele tem 1,80m? Ninguém, pois é.

Resultado? Eu escorreguei e novamente tombei em meio a gosma verde que continuava a cair do meu cabelo e pingava no meu rosto.

- Eu te odeio Potter. – retorqui, a guisa da resposta que ele realmente queria. Potter apenas se ajoelhou na minha frente, me entregou algo que depois eu defini como sendo minha mochila, e sussurrou perto do meu ouvido:

- Me odeie. Mas não me ignore, não finja que eu não existo. Você mesma sabe que não conseguiria fazê-lo por muito tempo. – ele passou o indicador pelo meu rosto e estalou um beijo no lugar onde ele tinha limpado. – Eu te amo, Lils. Cuide-se.

Fiquei em choque por alguns minutos, enquanto Potter se levantava.

_Que tipo de cara fala que te ama logo depois de ter armado uma dessas pra você?_

- Isso vai ter volta Potter!- gritei, irritada, tentando distingui-lo no meio de toda aquela gosma nojenta.

- Eu _mal_ posso esperar Evans... - ele sorriu maroto, se afastando lentamente, as gargalhadas dele e dos outros marotos ecoando no meu ouvido.

Malditos. Todos eles. Humpft, como se eu já num tivesse problemas o suficiente...

Pingando gosma verde-fosforecente – ai, Merlin, como eu _amo_ a minha vida... – eu fui andando para o dormitório feminino com Alice aos meus calcanhares.

- Olha pelo lado positivo, _isso_ é uma prova de amor original. – ela opinou, quando eu contei o que Potter tinha sussurrado para mim. - Você não pode acusá-lo de ser cafona, ele é, hum, _bem __**criativo**_quando se trata de... _provas de amor_.

- Não sei porque, mas eu tenho a _ligeira _impressão de que gostaria muito mais dos presentes convencionais. Você sabe, rosas e alguns chocolates. – comentei, enquanto lavava meu cabelo pela milésima vez. Ahhh, mas o Potter _ia_ me pagar. Ah, se não ia... - Cafonice pode ser legal algumas vezes. Criativo ruim, cafonice bom. Eu acho que vou gravar uma fita com isso e pôr para o Potter dormir, vai auxiliar muito as futuras gerações.

- O... quê? – Alice indagou, sem entender nada. Oh, drogas, será que ninguém aqui nunca assistiu ' **O laboratório de Dexter**'? Ihhh! É verdade! Tadinha da Alice, ela é sangue-puro... Automaticamente não viu esse desenho, porque ele é trouxa... Tadinha da minha amiga, num teve infância...

- Esquece Lice, é coisa de trouxa... - eu respondi, fazendo um meneio como quem diz 'não é importante'.

Alice deu de ombros e sorriu simpática.

- Como vai o seu cabelo?

- Não sei. – falei, preocupada, mostrando-o a ela. – Está menos verde?

Alice me encarou usando o mesmo olhar que minha mãe usa quando eu estou doente.

- Um pouquinho. – sorriu maternalmente. – Talvez se você esfregasse com essa poção aqui, o verde terminasse de sumir.

Sabe, Alice é meio como uma mãe de todo mundo aqui. Quando você vive num internato e quase não vê a sua família, você acaba adotando pessoas novas para fazerem parte de sua nova família, que é Hogwarts.

Não que com isso você sinta menos saudade de casa, claro que não. Mas Alice é meio como uma mãe pra mim, e Helizzie é como uma irmã mais velha; elas cuidam de mim, me protegem, sabe, como aqueles animais fazem com suas crias, e eu acho que faço o mesmo por elas (quando a criancice permite...).

Enfim, menos papo e mais ação.

Quando eu e Alice conseguimos retirar o verde do último fio vermelho do meu lindo cabelinho, já era quase hora do almoço – eu _mato_ o Potter, cara. Mato mesmo. – e eu não tinha fome nenhuma.

Alice desceu, falando algo sobre ' ter de encontrar Frank se não ele ia ficar muito preocupado e blá blá blá'. Ai, o amor é lindo. **E **nojento.

Larguei-me na minha linda caminha pensando no que eu faria quando eu visse o Potter.

Esquartejar, queimar, fuzilar... tudo isso já tinha passado pela minha mente, mas nada me parecia bom o bastante naquele momento... Não, tinha de ser _realmente __**cruel**_.

Lembrei que eu tinha recebido cartas de casa, e imediatamente peguei a minha mochila – magicamente concertada – e comecei a revirá-la atrás das cartas.

Logo encontrei um envelope pardo e o abri lentamente:

_Querida Lily,_

_Como vai a escola? Tudo bem?_

_Aqui em casa estamos todos bem, graças a Deus. Só temos estado muito preocupados com você._

_Filha, tome cuidado. Tem alguém que está nos enviando cartas e, meu Deus, como isso tem nos preocupado! Estou anexando uma para você, para que você saiba do que está acontecendo, mas não conte a ninguém, por favor. E mande logo uma carta para nós, precisamos saber que está tudo bem com nosso anjinho._

_Amor,_

_Mamãe._

_PS: Cuide-se._

Olhei a carta com curiosidade, e logo remexi na minha mochila para ver se encontrava mais alguma coisa. Achei dois bilhetes dobrados quatro vezes.

Abri a cortina e dei de cara com um dormitório vazio; não tinha ninguém lá. Eu peguei um dos bilhetes e li:

_Trouxas,_

_Sabemos quem vocês são e onde moram._

_Estou perto, muito perto. Um passo em falso e todos vocês pagarão por atrapalhar milorde._

_Lembranças a sangue-ruim, quando ela ler isso._

_Saudações_

_L. M._

Senti um arrepio gelado percorrer minha espinha: eles sabiam que eu ia ler! Meu Merlin...

Tentando livrar meu coração da estranha opressão que ele estava no momento, abri o segundo bilhete, ansiosa para descobrir mais o que raios estava acontecendo e que até então, eu não fazia idéia.

_Desculpe-me... por tudo._

_Segunda, por ter rido de você. Eu sei que você não é tão boa em transfiguração, mas não sabia que você tinha fobia de lesmas... é que isso soa meio engraçado, foi mal, Lils. Mas sabe, isso é parte de você, e eu te amo, então não me incomodo nem um pouco com isso._

_Sobre terça, foi uma péssima brincadeira sem graça, eu reconheço. Se você não está na sua melhor semana, eu também não estou na minha, você não sabe como eu fiquei depois de te ver chorar..._

_Falei com Dumbledore (Christian se recusou a me ouvir) e ele retirou a sua detenção. Foi uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto, ruiva, e eu sinto muito por isso._

_E por hoje... bem, me desculpe. Mas foi o único modo de te fazer me ouvir..._

_Volta a falar comigo? Por favor! _

_Pode até gritar, xingar, espernear... Sei lá. Só fala comigo... É muito estranho ver você assim, tão quieta..._

_Eu sempre acreditei que o oposto do amor não é o ódio; mas a indiferença. Lily, eu não vou suportar se você for indiferente a mim..._

_Amor,_

_James._

Enfiei a carta junto com todo o resto na mochila, e me levantei furiosa. Quem ele pensava que era? O amor da minha vida? (**N.A.: **_créditos a DarkAngelSly!_XD) Pois eu ia mostrar pr'aquele cara que ele estava muito, mas _muiiito_ errado sobre isso.

Bem, mas eu posso esperar até amanhã, não posso?

_Quinta-feira_.

Eu sempre _amei_ a aula do Professor Slughorn, mas naquele dia eu estava particularmente feliz que ele tinha encerrado a aula mais cedo.

Estava caminhando saltitante na direção da saída quando...

- Senhorita Evans? – respirei profundamente. – Venha até aqui.

Dirigi-me lentamente até a mesa do professor Slug, esbarrando em alguns estudantes afoitos pelo meio do caminho. Droga.

- Então, a senhorita já tem par? – ele me estudou atentamente, com aqueles bigodes cumpridos e ruivos.

- Par? – perguntei curiosa.

- Sim, pra festa do Clube do Slug de sábado à noite! – ele falou alegremente.

- Festa? – e de repente fez-se a luz na minha mente: _droga_, eu tinha esquecido completamente dessa festa. _Tão _completamente, que nem tinha me preocupado em encontrar um par. _Merda._

- Sim, é claro. – ele sorriu, mais afetuoso agora. – E então, Lily, já tem par?

Eu apenas mexi lentamente com a minha cabeça, ainda meio em choque, como quem diz 'não'.

- Então, eu gostaria muito se você fosse com o menino Severus. Ele é muito inteligente, extremamente talentoso em poções, e é um menino em quem eu confio muito. Adoraria que vocês fossem juntos.

Meu primeiro gesto foi um dar de ombros, mas algo me fez parar. A cena do quinto ano vinha na minha cabeça irritantemente.

O caso é que, até dois anos atrás, Severus Snape era apenas mais um menino de Hogwarts que era zoado por Potter e companhia. Agora, Severus Snape era um sonserino nojento que me chamou de sangue-ruim.

- Lily? – diante desse olhar pidonho do Professor Slughorn, tudo o que eu pude fazer foi concordar timidamente, mesmo que depois emendasse dizendo algo sobre ' ter alguém que eu queria muito que me convidasse' e Professor Slug concordar que, se eu arrumasse outro par, eu poderia não ir com Snape.

Droga.

Muito bem, vamos lá: Lily Evans a medrosa, a chorona, a ameaçada e, por fim, _o par de Severus Snape_.

Quer saber? **Eu**_ me__** demito**_

Eu simplesmente _me recuso_ a continuar sendo Lily Evans.

_Sexta feira_.

Eu já disse que fofocas correm rápidas em Hogwarts?

Pois se não disse, aí vai: _fofocas voam em Hogwarts_. Voam _mesmo_, sabe?

Como corujas. Ou vacas. Você sabia que vacas _voam?_

Lá estava ela, a bam bam bam, a fan de quadribol mais rosa que existe, Pattricie Rills! Oh, droga...

Pattricie estava voando com o _novo_ namorado (Christian Jones. Que pena, ele era tão bonitinho...) e, ao invés de ficar lá no céu azul resolveu descer para ficar com a alien cientificamente modificada aqui.

- Olá, Evans.

- Oi Rills. – cumprimentei educadamente, desistindo subitamente da minha vontade de dar um passeio e resolvendo voltar para o castelo. Infelizmente, Rills não entendeu a deixa e veio atrás de mim, alegando que Jones ia treinar com a equipe da Corvinal.

- Escuta, Evans... eu sei que nós nunca fomos exatamente amigas... Mas se estiver querendo desabafar, pode contar comigo, tá? – arqueei a sobrancelha lentamente.

Será que eu a estive julgando mal todos esses anos? Será que, na verdade, Rills sempre só foi uma garota carente de atenção porque seus pais a abandonaram quando era apenas um bebê?

_Não..._

- Tá. – concordei, encarando-a de soslaio, e me surpreendendo um bocado quando ela me abraçou forte. É, bem... talvez ela tenha mudado.

- Então, agora que já estamos mais próximas... – ela começou timidamente. – é verdade que você vai à festa do Slug com o _Snape_?

_Tem gente que não muda nunca..._

Arregalei os meus olhos e juro que quase caí pra trás.

_**Como**__ ela descobriu?_

- Ah... Bem... Na verdade, eu... – respirei fundo, e cheguei a abrir a boca, mas ela não me deixou falar mais nada.

- Nossa, Lily_ querida_ – Ei, quem te deu essa intimidade? – Foi um _prazer_ falar contigo. Eu tenho que ir... – e me dando dois beijinhos na bochecha se afastou com pressa.

Ihhh, a fofoca 'tá feita.

Estava subindo a escadaria, pensando em como eu tenho sorte, quando de repente sou puxada de encontro a uma parede.

- Você não vai sair com o Seboso. – Ergui os olhos para dar de cara com James Potter.

- Ahn, você de novo? – perguntei num tom meio desanimado, até que caiu a ficha do que ele estava me dizendo. – Ei, se _eu_ quiser sair com o Snape, eu saio com ele **sim**, e não vai ser _você _que vai me impedir. - falei tentando me soltar.

- Ahn, não vou? – Ele sorriu, meio irônico. – Vamos ver se eu não vou. – e então ele me beijou, mas eu resisti e o empurrei rapidamente.

- Potter, _pare com isso_! Pelo amor de Merlin, ponha na tua cabeça que eu _não-vou-sair-contigo_!

- Você é uma estúpida mesmo, hein, Evans?

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Isso, eu sou uma estúpida, você é um incompreendido, e blá blá blá. Podemos ir direto pro final da discussão e pra parte que eu subo pro dormitório em fúria e você vai fazer _sabe-se-lá-o-quê_? – pedi candidamente.

James sorriu.

- Na na ni na não, senhorita Evans. Nós temos muito o que conversar, ruivinha, e vai ser _agora_.

Estou perdida.

**Aonde Miss Huyu diz ' Sinto muito':**

Olá a tooodos!

Sim, eu terminei o capítulo nessa parte. Eu sou do mal... risada maquiavélica

Bem, desculpe pelo atraso do capítulo... mas aconteceram uma série de coisas que eu preciso contar a vocês...

Primeiro: Estou mestrando dois chall ( férias e divórcio, lá no fórum A3V), e isso pode não parecer, mas é bem complicado... Além de problemas pessoais que não cabem ser mencionados aqui...

Segundo: Eu resolvi participar de um projeto de fics que não teria avaliação. E daí nasceu _Frieza_, do _Projeto Ficwriters Estações_...

Terceiro: Eu fiquei doente. Sério mesmo, eu estou fazendo até exames... Os médicos acham que é _gastrite nervosa_. Eu sei que eu tenho estresse, mas até então eu só tinha crises de enxaqueca com o estresse; se agora eu tiver de estômago também... _life is beautiful_. XD

Quarto: Eu tenho prova dia 22/08 ( fonte de estresse...XD). Rezem por mim...

Quinto: Meu teclado quebrou e eu estou tendo que ter muuuita paciência com ele.

Bons motivos? Eu acho que são...

Um **BIG** Thanks a **Marauder MaHh** (Oie beta! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! O capítulo, como sempre, é seu!), **Mel** **Black Potter** ( Nossa, adoro seus comentários, me animam sempre! Thanks! E a sua fic? Cadê?), **Babi Evans** ( reverências Seja bem vinda, Babi! Fico honrada que goste da fic!), **mamai black** ( não faz mal não, só continue vindo!), **.Miss.-.Gold.** (Jura que você gostou? Sinto-me honrada!), **Sandra Potter** (Liiinda a minha dedicatória! olhos brilhando Quero mais Tudo por Amor logo. Estou muito contente que você tenha gostado Sandra, espero que volte e que goste desse capítulo! Afinal, ele é seu!), **merybeckett**( Obrigada! Sua fic é maravilhosa, estou ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo!), **Gata Slytherin** ( Priiiiiimaaaaaaaaaa! acena O capítulo também é para ti! Como vão as suas fics do projeto? Continue lendo e comentando, heim! Vou dar uma passadinha nas suas daqui a pouco!), **DarkAngelSly** ( aperta Amiga, o capítulo é pra você! E, claro, temos que discutir mais essa teoria de eu pertencer a sonserina...risadas maquiavélicas Espero que você continue montando e me contando suas maravilhosas teorias.), e **Assuero Racsama Sorcellerie** ( Ahauhauhauh, menino, ri muuuito com o seu comentário! Espero que continue lendo a fic, e fico muito feliz que tenha gostado dela! Beijos!) que são as boas almas que comentaram- e que vão ter seus comentários respondidos com maiores detalhes na caixa de e-mail. É que eu estou com pressa, e não vou poder responder todos hoje, então estou dando uma palhinha aqui.

**Recomendandooo:**

Behind The Mask, do Assuero Racsama Sorcellerie.

A fic tá suuuper legal, gente! Vale a pena dar uma conferida...

**Agora na seção: Achados e perdidos**

Procura-se por **Vampira Black**! Ela não comentou, não mandou notícias... fica triste Saudadeeeessss!

Um pedacinho do próximo capítulo? Não sei... será que vocês merecem?

Ahn, ta bom, vai!

"– _Eu te amo, Lils..._"

Só uma frase dessa vez, porque o próximo capítulo vem logo... Já tem duas páginas escritas, e está todo planejado.

Agora, só por que vocês são boas pessoas, que tal uma review pra mim? olhar de Sirius

Com dez reviews, a gente completa quarenta. Gente, isso mesmo, _quarenta_. Meu Merlin, eu nunca nem sonhei direito com isso, mas e se chegarmos a _cinqüenta_? Eu acho que tenho um surto de criatividade.

Muito bem, gente, o trato é o seguinte:

**Quarenta reviews** _Miss feliz_capítulo quatro.

**Cinqüenta reviews** _Miss muito feliz abraçando a todo mundo e dançando_ capítulo quatro + bônus especial para as vinte reviews recebidas.

**Sessenta reviews** _Miss chorando de felicidade_ capítulo quatro + bônus publicado + De olho no futuro de Fairy Tales para quem mandar as trinta reviews recebidas.

**Bônus, o que é?** Uma oneshot do James e da Lily que quem mandar reviews vê em primeira mão.

**De olho no futuro, o que é?** Uma cena que os outros leitores só vão ver muito pra frente, e pode ajudar a formar boas teorias...

Valendo até o capítulo quatro! Vamos lá, gente, commennnnnnnteeeemm!!!

_Beijos_,

**Miss Huyu.**

Miss bate na tela do seu computador

**Miss:** Ei, que tal comentar _agora_?

_Para depois de comentar:_

**Propagandas Básicas, se não, o salário não rende... ahuahauauhau:**

_Vocês querem ler outros trabalhos dessa autora que vos fala? (Jura? Tem certeza disso? XD)._

**Entrelinhas: **_James/ Lily_

_Segundo lugar_ no I Challenge de Quadribol do fórum A3V, e prêmio de _Melhor Time_.

Completa.

**Coração de Gelo:**_ James/Lily_

_Primeiro lugar_ no II Challenge de Férias do fórum A3V, e prêmio de _Melhor Casal_.

Completa.

**Frieza**: _Severus/Lily_

Escrito para o _Projeto Ficwriter Estações – Inverno_

Completa.


End file.
